Silver Wishes and Golden Dreams
by bluedranzer77
Summary: Sheila Xavier, an ordinary 15 year old is walking home and along the way she finds...The Ocarina of Time? Except this one is different! Her whole life is going to change because of this instrument along with everything she once knew. Discontinued.
1. A wish I never expected

bd77: Ok guys! This is my first fic so be nice! And all flames shall be used to toast Ruto and make me some hotdogs and smores. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: If I owned The Legend of Zelda, I'd be in there, and Zelda would just be in the background. Sadly, I don't own it and will probably never will sigh. And Link WOULD be my boyfriend…or something like that.

"Talking"

'thinking_' (unless a person's P.O.V)_

_**Flashbacks**_

_**P.O.V.**_

* * *

Sapphire sky and emerald green grass and tree's greeted the eyes of people. Flowers of all colours popped out, reaching to the sun. Some people take all this for granted…technology…nature… Little did one teenager know that this would be their last day.

"See ya Sheila! We'll work on our project tomorrow and maybe we can have a sleepover and pizza!" A girl waved to another girl.

"Yes, see you soon Chantel! And we HAVE to play Ocarina of Time!" This came from a green and blue clad blond girl.

Her forest green eyes watched as her friend walked the opposite way to her van. She put her headphones on over her pony tail and blasted the music. She walked for a few minutes until she started humming along to one.

"La la la la la, laa laaaa…Temple of Time…I wonder…" She fingered her pendant. It was a Triforce. She was wondering about the sales clerk said to her that afternoon.

"_**Today starts a journey that marks your destiny…good luck and may Din, Nayru and Faore be with you…Sheila" A woman with blue hair and eyes said. There was a red-haired girl and a green-haired girl working in the back.**_

"_**H-hey! How do you know my name? And who are you?" Sheila asked. She put the pendant over her head.**_

"_**We over heard your friend call you that. That is your name correct? Sorry if we startled you." Said the green-haired girl.**_

"_**Nah…it's ok. See you again soon! If you have anything like this again, give me a call and I'll buy it!" Sheila left and she and her friend departed.**_

"_**I just hope that girl will be safe. You'll be seeing us sooner than you think Star." Said the red-haired woman. The other two nodded.**_

However, Sheila did not know what the Red-hared woman said.

* * *

"Hey! Listen!" A blue orb attempted to wake a green clad boy. The boy just turned over, facing away from the orb. "Come ON! The Great Deku Tree and Tavi are waiting for us!"

* * *

Sheila fingers left her pendant as her eyes strayed to a blue object on the sidewalk. She pulled of her earphones (which was still playing 'Temple of Time') and picked up the object. It was an ocarina…no. Wait. The Ocarina of Time.

"What in the name of…this is a…"_ 'And Ocarina of Time? But it's just a game! Wait…'_ On closer inspection, it had a golden band around the mouth piece, and a Triforce was outlined in silver. '_Whoever made this…it feels real…but they totalled the look. It's supposed to be GOLD, not SILVER! Whatever. I'm keeping it.'_

She pocketed it and put her ear phones back on. The track changed to the opening song.

"Hey mom, hey Dad! Sorry I'm late but we went to this really, REALLY cool shop. What's for dinner?" Sheila kicked off her shoes and took off her back pack, removing her MP3 player from the bag. She hugged her mom and dad before washing her hands and sitting at the table.

"Well, for once it is steak, mushroom rice (AN: mushroom rice is regular rice with cream of mushroom mixed in. Try it, it's good.) and broccoli. How was your day?" She tool the pot off the stove and put it on the table.

"Yeah, it was good. Me and Chantel went to the mall and this really cool shop opened up. I bought a really neat pendant there." Sheila dug into her steak, chewed and swallowed.

"Yes, well next time you decide to go somewhere, please let us know." Her mother said. Sheila nodded.

"I did! I did! You must of not heard the message! Anyways thanks for dinner, it was really good!" Record time for dinner, 4 minutes and13 seconds. Putting her plate and cutlery in the sink, Sheila went upstairs to her room.

* * *

"Come on Link…we'd better go tell Saria that the Great Deku tree has died…" Navi said.

"Don't forget! We have to find a weird girl too remember!" Tavi, a red fairy said. Tavi was Navi's sister.

"Yeah, yeah….'she shall help you in your quest for Hyrule'…" this came from Link. "I just wonder how a GIRL can help. I'll bet 15 rupees that she'll scream at a spider!" All three burst into laughter before they exited the clearing.

* * *

**_Sheila's P.O.V._**

"Lessee…I have my MP3 player…30 tubes of chap stick…10 packs of batteries with 4 in each pack…GameBoyAdvance, and GameBoyAdvanceSP…" This was an interesting homework assignment…

"_**Ok class…for your homework today, please bring a back pack filled with things you'd like to bring to…ah…Hyrule so to say if you ever somehow managed to get there. Please be creative." Mr Tribe said as he wrote down ALL their homework. It was my last class of the day, a sort of another Homeroom thing. Mr Tribe was a BIG Legend of Zelda fan. So was the class. Chantel started talking to me but I never really heard her.**_

"_**-and then I said-"**_

"_**CHANTEL!"**_

"_**What! I was just talking!"**_

"_**Yeah! AND I WASN'T LISTINING!…ok. Now that I have your attention, wanna go to the new shop that opened up lately down the street? I heard it's a gamer's heaven. Hard to find collectables!"**_

"_**Ohhh!" She squealed. "ALRIGHT! LET'S MOSEY ON THE DOUBLE!"**_

"Yup…a gamer's heaven! And at least 3 days' worth of cloths…My CD case…Uh…suckers" SOMONE TELL ME WHY WOULD I NEED SUCKERS? Uh 'cuz they are yummy? Yeah, I know. Arguing with my self…what else! "10 Packs of Bubble Gum, favourite nail polish," Gotta get some more metallic blue "Personal stuff, picture of family, a few novels, drawing books…Yeah I think that's it." That and a few more items. Eh, time to hit the sack. "Nigh Mom, night Dad. See ya in the morning!"

I went down stairs and gave them a hug goodnight. Remembering that day, it was the last time I hugged them. Well, for awhile.

Sleep…Wonder what Chantel put in her bag…

I succumbed to the depths of sleep.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Normal P.O.V._ **

"Hey! Look at that!" Navi shouted, flying over to a blue glowing circle. Link and Tavi hurried over.

"What IS it?" Questioned Link. He shifted the extra Kokiri sword. He supposed that was for the 'girl' he was saposed to find.

"I dunno, but why don't we wait here for a few minutes and see what happens?" Sugested Tavi. So, they got comfortable and waited.

**

* * *

__****Sheila's P.O.V.**

"What's going on?" I voiced. I was surrounded by darkness. I stumbled along until I found a glowing blue circle of light.

_I cluched the Ocarina of Time I found that day. I fell asleep with it cluched to my chest._

"_Child…The Hero of Time will need the Chosen One's aid in his quest for Hyrule."_

I laughed. "'Chosen One'? Hah! 'Chosen One' my ass! I'm just an ordinary girl! What can _I_ do!" I can't do diddly squat. What a weird dream this is. Any moment I'll wake up and this WILL be a dream.

"_This is NOT a dream! YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE! HE WILL NEED YOUR HELP!"_

"Feh! Link _saved_ Hyrule, _all by himself_ in the game! HE DOES _NOT_ exist!" No matter how much I wish he and Hyrule did. This has to be one of the most interesting and coolest dreams ever.

"_As I said before, this is NOT a dream. Now,step into the glowing circle and play the Song of Time and you shall be transported to our world. Please, keep that ocarina disgused unless you really need to use it."_

"BUT I DON"T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FRICKN' WELL PLAY THIS!"

"_You'll figure it out…eventually"_

"I hate you at the moment. Can I bring my back pack with me?"

"_I supose so. It can't hurt. NOW HURRY UP AND PLAY THE SONG!"_

Sheesh…grumpy. I played it twice and got it right on the third try. I found myself falling in that circle. I did not see myself pass into their demention.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Link's P.O.V.**_

"Come on guys. We've been here for about half an hour and NOTHING has happened." I said. The fairied agreed with me. But just before we left a big taking owl stoped us.

"Hoot hoot! You might wish to stay a little longer. The girl is coming." He said and then flew off.

I huffed and then sat back down. "Well, you heard the owl. We wait." I really didn't want to wait for too much longer…but like he said. We have to wait.

_**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.**_

Link's thoughts were broken by the faires shouting. He rushed over to where they were hovering around…a girl. She quickened his pace and checked her for a pulse. 'Good, she's breathing.' his eyes stayed to her face and hair.

'She looks like a Hylian… pointed ears, blond hair. I'd guess she's around 8 or so…' his eyes made their way to her cloths and a strange bag of sorts. 'Those are weird cloths…they seem to be too big for her. I'd better get her to Saria fast.'

Link picked up her bag and then carried her back thru the log to Saria's house.

* * *

bd77: And that ends the first chapter! So please try not to flame unless you're one of those people who just like doing it for the fun of it…If you don't like the story then that's too bad. And tips for how I can become a better writer are always appreciated! Updates will usually be done every Saturday unless I'm busy. 


	2. Where Am I?

I know I messed up on a line **'It's supposed to be GOLD not SILVER!' **_It really is supposed to be silver. However the gold band and the silver outline was my idea_Does anyone know what Saria's fairy's name is? I don't know and if you tell me I'll give you a cookie! So for this chapter I'll just make up a name. And thanks to all you reviewers! You've made me so happy! And yes, for some parts of the story I _need _to switch P.O.V. a lot…later in the story I'll do my very best to stay to one P.O.V. Remember, it's my first fic! And thanks to my reviewers:

**Hikari no Purinsesu: **Um yeah, I'll TRY to keep to her P.O.V as much as possible and narrative, but sometimes I will have to use others. Thank you so much for reviewing! I feel special!

**Darth Striker: **He's probably point at her round ears…and small nose. Thanks for your review!

**blond evil: 'Maybe the two ocarinas played together do something really special?'** Well, I haven't really thought of that because I come up with stories with small scenes played in my head and then come up with the rest on the top of my head. But that is a really great idea and I might use it. Who knows? Thanks for reviewing!

And the oh-so famous disclaimer brings in Zero from MMX

Zero: WHY am I here?

bd77:'cuz I said so. Now do the disclaimer before you end up like Ruto here motions to Ruto who is sugar high and is cause major destruction to 'My Little Ponies'…fire…

Zero: cringes from the flowers and hearts bluedranzer77 does not own The Legend of Zelda or ANY game/anime for that matter and probably never will.

bd77: I think I've found a muse…

_**Sheila's P.O.V.**_

Darkness….and voices?

"Where did you find her?" This one sounded female. Like a child's. I really can't hear well…five more minutes.

"Hey…I think she's coming to." This one sounded like….LINK! But he DOESN"T EXIST!…Wait a minute…That weird voice said 'The Hero of Time'… so if I'm right. I opened my eyes slowly, one at a time. Saria and Link were looking at me, so were 3 other fairies. But I wasn't about to tell them I knew their names.

"Where am I? And who are you? Owww…" My head hurt. Maybe I hit it? Saria started talking.

"I'm Saria," she pointed to herself, "This is Link," She pointed to Link, "Navi," pointed to Navi, "Tavi, Navi's sister," she pointed to the red fairy, "and my fairy, Terra." She pointed to the pink fairy beside her.

"I found you on the field. You came out of a blue circle. What is this bag? What's in it?" Link showed me my bag. I sat up slowly, not to make my head protest and took the bag from him.

" Oh yeah, and by the way, I'm Sheila Star! Nice to meet you!…It's a back pack…filled with stuff from the…" Would it be wise if I told them where I am from? Eh…well my cloths kind of state that… "Um…it has stuff from my world. Like, " I pilled out my MP3 player. I turned it on and stuck the head phones over Saria's head and put it on the track of Kokiri Forest. Saria was amazed at it.

"It plays music…but how?" She handed it over to Link who put it on and marveled at it before handing it back to me. I laughed at their responses…Like a Medieval person in the 21st century.

"It just does. Where I come from, technology is VERY advanced. But we don't have magic." I remembered all those magicians. Just tricks of the hand.

"What do you mean 'from my world' you look just like us!" Link pointed to my ears. I felt the tips…they were pointed! And my nose was a little longer! I got up and ran out of the house and ran to the stream…Freaky shit…I'M _HYLIAN! _AND I'M _PUNY!_

Link ran out of the house after me just in case I fainted again. I just walked numbly past him back to Saria's…What the heck was _going on?_ Ok, I remember finding an ocarina, a dream, a grumpy voice…'Chosen One' If that's what the voice wants to call me then fine. Whatever. I sat on the bed and put my face between my hands. I groaned.

"Why did I _have_ to be turned into an _8 year old?_ Aw well…this beats Earth I guess." Link and Saria just looked at me.

"What's Earth?" Link asked. Saria nodded.

"Look, I bumped my head and have a headache so could I please get some rest? I really don't want to sound rude…"

"No, no! You need rest! And new cloths too! Why don't you get some rest for a few hours and over dinner tell us about yourself?" Saria said. I nodded.

"S-sure…um, could I get a tunic like his? And some pants and boots? I don't think jeans will be that easy to move in here…wherever 'here' is." Hey, wait a minute! I'm talking in Hylian…Wow that rocks majorly. As in, mega kick ass times 100!I wonder what my parents would think of me right now…

Saria must of seen my sad look for she said, "What's wrong? Why are you sad?" I just shook my head, told her thanks and that I'd tell her when I woke up. I guess Link went to get me some cloths…I'll just get some sleep.

* * *

'I bet this is the girl the Great Deku Tree told me about. If the conditions are good, then we can leave tomorrow morning…now, where did I put that extra tunic? Owie! Stupid table! Here! I know I had a spare set of boots somewhere…And where'd that gift from the Great Deku Tree go? I have to admit: Endless pockets are _good._ So I just have to give the pendant to her and it'll work.' Link rubbed the bump he received on his head from the table and headed out his door.

* * *

'This is a strange girl. And she had a weird ocarina…I wonder why that girl was sad. And she said something about being turned 8 years old? I hope this is the girl the Great Deku Tree said that will help Link. He said she'd be strange to us…and she's about as strange as someone can get here.' Saria thought.

* * *

How many hours have I been asleep? Saria's not to be found and Link is missing, I think…hey! A note! 

'Sheila,

Link and I are getting some things together for your journey tomorrow. We'll explain when we get back.'

Wow…for a kid, she has good spelling. Well, I guess with nothing to do much, they practice spelling…Wow…I'm writing in Hylian too…My day gets better and better.

'Please take it easy until we get back. You've got a nasty bump on the head. Take care!

Saria&Link'

Where is some paper?…I'll just use the back of this…

I scribbled on the back, writing a message to tell them that I planned to do some training near the fence area. I glanced back at the note before exiting the house.

* * *

"Ha, hurah, rah, heah!" I let out a bunch of small shouts as I practiced jumping and rolling. I could back flip, but a little clumsily. It took me at least 10 minutes to get over my fear of breaking my back. So that's what I'm doing right now. Back flipping until I can do 20 in a row without stumbling… 

"Owie! That has to be the fifth bruise on my butt today!" I groaned. I was using 'butt' instead of some other things I could say because…well…THIS IS A VILLAGE FULL OF CHILDREN! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO CORRUPT THEIR MINDS? At least I didn't fall as many times as I did snowboarding in grade 7. I think my ass got turned into an emergency break that day.

* * *

Link and Saria walked back into her house. Link had 2 green tunics and a pair of boots. Saria supplied the green shorts and other things a girl would need. Link and Saria looked around the empty room before spotting Saria's piece of paper. 

"She left a note on the back.

'Dear Link and Saria,

Don't worry I haven't left the village or anything. I'm practicing out on the ledge by the Know-It-All-Brothers. You said something about a 'journey'? If so, training will help.

Sheila.

P.S. You better give me back my ocarina. Thanks!'

At least she has manners. "Link, would you go get her? We will tell her about it over supper. Thanks!" Saria smiled at him and the twin fairies followed the Hylian boy the door.

* * *

"Stupid F-in ground. You don't think that at least ONCE it could grow pillows so I don't have to bruise my butt? There is only so much punishment a girl can take!" I looked over to where that kid by the hole is…oh shit! He's staring at me like I'm some sort of weirdo!…well, I AM from another world so… 

"Hey! We can hear you yelling from Saria's!" Oooh lookit! It's Link…I bet I'm in trouble…heh heh heh…oh boy.

"And before you ask, no you're not in trouble. We just want you to know what's going on tomorrow. And," He pulled out an ocarina out of his shirt. Hey! That's mine! He must of seen my happy expression because he said "yeah, here is your ocarina. Me and Saria have never seen one like this…is it special?"

"Y-yeah…you could say that. Thanks." he handed it back to me. "So…" We started walking back to her house. I paused by the stream to look at my reflection. "I can't really believe I'm here…hard to imagine what my parents would say…" I whispered to no one. Tavi must of heard me for she piped up. "What do you mean, 'here'?"

"I…I'll tell you guys after we eat! I haven't eaten since 5 last night!" Link started laughing. I playfully punched him in the arm. "Yeah, if you go with out food for one minute longer you'll die!" he said sarcastically.

"I've gone with out food for 30 hours thank you, all for the sake of charity! I can stand 1 more minute!" I laughed. We went into Saria's house and sat down for dinner.

"What's a 'videogame'? You can control people?" Saria asked. I got informed on this, 'journey' and all. Link also gave me this pendant which glowed and the glow faded into my body. I now have endless pockets! Back to the question at hand…Oh boy…how to explain…

"Well…" Think Sheila, think!…GAME BOY! I took out my DS and put in Zelda: The Minish Cap. "Well, you see this picture on this screen?" They nodded so I continued.

"Well, we have much bigger screens at home. And you have different machines that you can hook up to this big screen. This is a portable screen so AND machine so I can play the game." I started a new game and started down stairs to meet Zelda.

"And where I come from you are supposed to be a sort of game…but I guess you guys ARE real. Do you get it?" They sort of show their heads and nodded at the same time.

"If you ever go to my world or say 7 or 8 years form now I'll tell you again, ok? All you need to know is that I m originally from a different world and we do not have pointed ears." I pulled out a picture of my school ID. My hair was tucked behind my ears so they saw how rounded they were.

"You look different…and older." Navi observed. I stifled a yawn and then rubbed the bump on my head. " I think when I got transported here I must of gone back 8 years or so in age. My normal age is 16 years. Well, not for another few or so months." I was born March 22. I hid another yawn. Saria and Tavi must of seen it though because they started telling me to go to bed. "I'm sure Link, being a gentle man, would offer you his bed?" Link looked shocked but them agreed with a glare from Saria.

"No, no, no, no! I couldn't! I-I'll just sleep on the floor or something!" I said shaking my head.

"Really, it's ok…I'm not gonna let a girl sleep on the floor ok?" Link insisted. He shot a look at Saria that clearly said 'ok, you win this time, just because she's a guest and a girl too'.

"If…if you really insist, I guess…" I started heading out the door. Oh wait, I can't let them know I know where he lives…well, the explanation kinda cuts that but oh well. More fun and secrecy for me!

"Yeah, we've got a big journey ahead, so you might want to get some rest." Tavi sat on my head. I might need to get a Link hat…I think I will before I leave tomorrow.

Link lead me to his house where he got out an extra blanket and pillow and got as comfortable as one can get on a floor. I asked him one last time. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am. I may as well get used to the ground if we're going to travel. I'll give you your sword and shield tomorrow… G'night."

"Yeah. G'night. And don't let the ReDeads some and hug us to death!" I taunted. I swear if one comes, I'll kill it twice and make it more scared than Taylor being forced to watch Barney…Stop thinking scary thoughts and get some sleep…

* * *

And that ends this chapter! If anyone has and tips for me please let me know! All flames shall be used to roast Gannondorf and Ruto alive and cook hotdogs. R n' R! I know I havn't updated since FOREVER but I noticed a few mistakes GLAREING at me and the chapter kinda sucked. Perhaps when I finish it (like 10 years form now) I'll rip it appart and write it from scratch or something or HEVILY edit it. R'nR my other chapters! 


	3. Bite me, if you can catch me!

I'm back! And for the reviews! I couldn't get them all down cuz I'm picking up from my old file…Yeah, my computer wasn't working so I apologize a lot…And I've ben having writers block…;

**Hikari no Purinsesu: **I think almost everyone made a ReDead comment. Glad you liked it.

**variabler: **Again, glad you liked the ReDead comment.

**AnimeDemonNayorin: **Thanks a lot! I'll try to do better with proof reading…C2?

**TheHylian: **Yes, I try with my chapters…corrupting minds is good….but not today!

bd77: Zero! Get your butt in here!

Zero: Ok already! grumbles something along the line of "bossy" **bluedranzer77 does not own The Legend of Zelda, Mega Man X or anything. Just herself and her possessions. And her cat.**

bd77: Thanks Z!

* * *

**Sheila's P.O.V**

Someone just _had_ to wake me up at dawn, right? They started shaking my shoulder. I snarled and put the pillow over my head.

"I dun feel well…I donwanna got ta school…" They continued shaking me, a little more urgently. I growled. "Bite me…snore…"

They sighed and took the pillow and sheet away. I curled into a ball because of the sudden loss of heat. Whoever did that is gonna die…

"Come _on _Sheila. We have to go." Meh, that voice sounds familiar…like Link………..WHAT THE HELL? LINK? I jumped up suddenly, startling him and making him back up a little at my sudden awareness.

"Glad you're finally up." that voice came from my left. A glowing ball of light came face to face to me.

"Oh…" I stretched. "Good morning Tavi. You too Link." I looked around. I noticed… "Hey…where's Navi?" Navi wasn't hovering around Link as usual.

"I dunno…she said she wanted to be alone for awhile."

"Tavi, please go find Navi…since I'm _up_ because of a _stupid morning person _here when I could be getting beauty rest and all that crap, I wanna get to Castle Hyrule Town before sunset." I Stressed the word 'up' and almost snarled in crankiness at 'stupid morning person'. "Long story short I _HATE _Stalkids and ReDeads. They scare the shit outta me." I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"You shouldn't swear! It's bad for children to do so!" Tavi started lecturing me. Hate to say it Tavi but…you're lips keep moving, but all I hear is 'blah blah blah, you'll corrupt kids; brains, blah blah blah, I wet your bed.' Whatever floats her boat.

"Uh…you're not my mom…I'll say what I want to…" I received a glare from both fairies. I guess Navi came back when Tavi was lecturing me. "Fine! I'll only swear when I'm in a life-near-death situation. Happy" Or severely pissed off and when I'm older…

"Look, let's just get going. We're wasting time with you acting like this." he handed me my sword and Deku shield. The jewel in the sword was a mixture of blue and green…

I blacked out.

* * *

'Where the frick am I?' 

'_In your mind of course.'_

'Not you again!'

'_What? Were you expecting The tooth fairy? OF COURSE ME!'_

'Grumpy, grumpy. Take a chill pill or somthin'.'

'_Whatever. Well, now starts the beginning of your journey. I'll be back when you either go to a great fairy fountain or squash a dungeon…take your pick. See you soon. Oh, and here's a gift for you…even if you are a bit snappish. You also might want ot kwake up now. Your friends are calling you.'

* * *

_

I woke up to everyone staring at me…my head hurts…I wonder if drunk people feel like this?

"Did I get drunk…?" Ah, wait a minute…I'm like 8 years old here…I don't think they would give you alcoholic drinks to you unless you are _at least_ 21... "Uh…dumb question…never mind…uh…heh heh heh…" I grabbed Tavi, "Let's go! I'll explain another day!"

We made our way out of his house and to the exit of the forest. We managed to the the kid out of the way (with one or two cuss words from me) and a lot of pleading on Link's part. Saria was on the bridge where she was going to give Link his Ocarina.

"Me and Tavi are going to head on ahead. Hope to see you soon Saria. don't be too long Link." I gave her a little hug as thanks and waved goodbye. I fugure I'll just leave 'em alone...

* * *

Link woke me up. I guess I kinda dozed under the tree while waiting for him to finish his goodbye to Saria. I stated complaining on the second. He just gave me a look that said 'Suck it up princess. I know you're not morning person, neither am I but you don't see me complaining about it, do you?

"What? Aren't I aloud to complain when a person wakes me up at SIX IN THE MORNING! Not to mention AGAIN _especially _when I'm having a good dream about a 50 foot fugdecicle and-"

Link just looked at me again and told me to be quiet.

"Ah, shut up Pointy Ears!" This earned me a glare.

"You have pointy ears too."

"Mister Hylian? Green Mon-no wait, that was Joni…" One day my friends and I were monkeys. There were Green monkeys and Freezie monkeys and Bubble monkeys…MONKEY DAY AND BLUE WON!….Man, being an 8 year old makes you all hyper. Sweet!

"I dub thee, Mister Hylian or just Annoying one…I'll think of one when I'm awake."

"You're not a morning person, are you?" He smirked at me. I glared and moved ahead of him and started running. Why am I running? I dunno, something spur of the moment.

"Race you to that ledge!" He darted of to where he pointed, making sure he dodged the weird red triangular monsters. I never paid attention to them anyway.

I started laughing. Link did too and soon we all were. I ran up to him and tagged him. "Change of plans. Tag, you're it now try and catch me!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and the game was on…well, until I tripped over one of those monster thingies. I just hacked and slashed at it and continued running. Unfortunately that gave him enough time to tag me. The game continued until we reached Lon Lon Ranch. I plunked down on the ledge and sighed.

* * *

That cuts if for this week. I'll have the next up after vacation. See ya! 


	4. Link? How come I'm not dead?

Hey! I apologize for not getting a chapter up sooner! I'm so sorry! cries and bows franticly School has been…interesting lately. Anywayz:

**AnimeDemonNayorin: **Thanks for the review! I love your fic! (I'm just too lazy to review all the time, sorry!)

**Kittyinkimono: **Cute? Thanks! I think I'll put a snowball down Link's shirt sometime though…evil grin

Me: ZERO AND KRATOS! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!

Kratos: Why am I here?

Zero: Same reason I'm here buddy. Get used to it. I hear she's brining in Vincent Valentine from that FFVII game next week.

Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

Zero: **bluedranzer77 DOES NOT OWN The Legend of Zelda Mega Man X (thank God!) or Tales of Symphonia. Or CSI. Any type of it.**

Kratos: **She wishes she could own it so she could own us, but (thank Martel!) she does not.**

Me: eyes them distrustingly I heard that…you might want to stay on my good side before I decide to use my Authoress Powers on you! Anyway, you heard them! Now on with the fic! Oh, and if I messed up on the order of the rupees in the shooting gallery, I apologize!

-----

"Awww man!" I plunked down on the stone ledge out side of Lon Lon ranch. My sense of time is soooooooo messed up! The places looked smaller from the game!…Well, I'll admit it took at least 10 minuets of sprinting to reach the ranch…but then again we were kinda running in circles. So yeah…Although it is a LITTLE bit bigger here. JUST a LITTLE.

"Hey Link?" He plunked down beside me, panting slightly. I've noticed I've got more stamina here. At home I would of collapsed from all this running but I feel like I could run for hours.

"W-what?" He was fishing around for something in his pockets. Pocket space…It could only hold so much I guess. Like a HAMMER and a BOW, a HOOKSHOT, 4 BOTTLES….man I wish I had that kinda stuff at home. But I don't think it could hold anything life a refrigerator. TOO big maybe.

"How much longer until we get to Hyrule Castle Town? I can't wait!" I started jumping up and down at the though of the town. I think I tripped over a rock or my foot because the next second I was looking up at Link. "Owchie!"

"I'd say 5 to 10 if we walk. Faster if we run though." He pulled out an apple and sliced it in half with his sword. He stuck out half to me.

"Want half?"

I picked my self up from the ground and took the offered half. "Thanks." I started nibbling on the outside, not going too near the core. Blech, cores taste nasty! I noticed a few scratches on me when it should have been…

"Link?" I guess I sounded kind of alarmed because he looked at me quickly. "Uh…how come when I get hit by a monster pretty bad, I'm not dead?" I wasn't paying attention and a triangular thingy…whatever that thing was called slashed me pretty good across the leg. It should have been bad but it's just like a minor scrape…a cat scratch.

"Oh…Well not many people know but scholars think that we Hylians have this kind of …I don't know…force, barrier? It's in our selves and we can make it become stronger so we can withstand more attacks. Some people have next to nothing while others can be almost indestructible. As we get attacked more, the barrier kind of becomes less powerful and fades out. We get red or blue potions and fairies to restore that force. Red potions speed up the healing process also, but hurt like hell. Fairies can also bring a person from the brink of death."

"Uh-huh." I kind of get it. It's kinda like Hearty hearts. Link is able to withstand physical injuries and such. Neat.

"So…if you were to get stabbed thru the stomach, chances are you'd live if you have a lot of that force before it fades out. It'd try to repair the damage once the sword is out, but you can still die. Although if you are stabbed thru the heart or you neck is slit, automatic death. Or drowning."

Wow…how does he know this? I guess me staring at him made him say "I know this because the Great Deku tree tells this to the Kokori. Some forget it and some don't. I just guess I actually paid attention to that."

"Nice! Normally on Earth, a sword, bullet, whatever thru the stomach and," I made a cutting motion across my neck and fell to the ground, looking at him from one open eye, "you're dead, no questions asked. Well maybe on CSI but…and then only 'Who killed so and so?' Anyways," I got back up and put my sword back in it's sheath. It must of fallen out when I fell. I pointed towards the castle.

"LET'S GO!"

---

"Whoa!"

The town was big. And lively. And there were dogs!

"Awwwwwwwwwwww! So cute!" This little puppy ran up to me and started wagging it's tail furiously. I bent down to pet it.

It kind of reminds me of my dog, Zelda. Yeah, mom and my sister wanted to name her that. I wanted to name her Yuffie. And my Dad wanted to name her Sputnik. It's a small world.

Link pulled my hand and started walking towards the center of the market.

"Linnnnk! Come on! Lemme go! I'm not 2 ya know!" I yanked my hand out of his and walked up to Malon.

"Hiya!" Malon stopped her humming and faced us. She looked at our attire and the fairies floating around us.

"Oh…hello. You don't look like you're from around here. Are you…" She looked at us closer. "From the forest?" We dumbly nodded. Even the fairies bobbed up and down.

"Yeah…I'm Sheila and this," I motioned with my hand, "is Link. What's your name?"

I so was not gonna give the out the fact that I already knew who she was and where she lived…Mwhahahaha! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! Er…enough fooling around. Dammit! I'm talking to myself again!

"I'm Malon. My father Talon owns Lon Lon Ranch. I really must go look for him. Maybe we'll be able to talk again sometime. It was nice meeting you!"

She waved at us a little before making her way towards the castle. I waved back and made my way towards the shooting gallery. But not before cough borrowing cough Link's slingshot.

I paid the man at the counter and awaited the twin blues. Then the green shot up. I hit that no problem. Then the other twin blue followed by the 4 red. I missed one.

"You almost got it little missy." He seemed to be thinking on something. "Alright, since you're a cute little girl and all and almost won, I'll give you a free game."

I smiled at him and got ready. Green, blue, blue, green, blue, blue, red, red, red, and you guessed it: PURPLE! Joking, more red.

I hit the green head on, then turned to the left to hit blue and swiftly turned to the right to hit the partnering blue. I waited in the middle for the green to come flying up. I hit that just barely. The four reds came. I missed the first one but hit if just before it could get away. I successfully hit the others. Only did I register the fact that I won when Link was patting me on the back in congratulations.

"You won! You won!" Link smiled at me. "can I have my slingshot back now?"

I glared at him.

"_Your _slingshot?" This is going to be funny. I put in my front pocket and smirked at him. "Who said it was _your_ slingshot?" He had this flustered look on his face. So cute!

"Come on, give it back!" Link was pleading with these cute puppy eyes. Dammit! Must…not…give into…eyes…

"Hmmm." I put a finger to my lips as if thinking hard about it. "I'll think about it."

"Come on, _please_?"

"Oh…maybe later if you're good." I walked to the man to collect my prize and walked out the door.

I made my was to the bazzar and with the 80 rupee's I acquired along the sprint ( I tripped into a few trees!) I bought myself…A PONY! Nah, just kidding, I got a Hylian shield. Then we merrily made our way to the castle.

----

Oh, shit, it's the owl of doom. I told Link to go ahead…while I quickly sneak by and escape up those vines!

I climbed up while Link had to deal with…the owl. Sucker. Yeah, I grabbed the cuckoo egg from Malon. Stealth! If I remembered right, the guards are…this should be TOO easy.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Relax Sheila, It's only Link and Navi." Tavi came out from my…shirt? Ewww…I'm gonna have to talk to her about that.

I motioned for Link to follow me. We quickly made our way to the wall and climbed over.

We both dropped into the water and swam over to get back out. Navi was talking to her sister. We stopped dead in front of Talon. The egg began to hatch.

"You want to wake him or shall I have the honors?" I grinned at him and gave the newly hatched cuckoo and watched as Talon shot up and ran towards the gate. Link was on the ground laughing his butt off and I was soon also on the ground with him.

"Ahah…did you, -hee hee!- See the look, -haha- on his face?"

"Y-yeah…-haha- it's was like -hee hee- he pissed his pants!" I replied as I picked my self off the ground and brushed the dust off of myself.

"Get ur butt off the ground and help me move the crates!"

I know, crappy place to end off but my brain is frazzled. I promise Ill have a chapter in the next few weeks! I PROMISE!

R'n R!


	5. The arival of MR TINKLES!

Review!

**Alchemistangel: One review…I'm glad u think it's cool!**

People…I LIVE on reviews! cries

**Me: VINNIE! YOUR TURN!**

**Vincent: starts grumbling and goes EMO I killed my girlfriend…**

**Zero: GET OVER IT! I DID TOO AND YOU DON'T SEE ME ACTING EMO!**

**Kratos: I killed my wife…well, she WAS a monster but…AND she asked me too…**

**Me: Just do the freakin' disclaimer…please.**

**Vincent: bluedranzer77 does not own FFX, MegamanX /Zero, Tales of Symphonia The Legend Of Zelda or anything for that manner. OR Mr. Tinkles. Bluedranzer77 asked ladyvella42** **if Mr. Tinkles could be used. She said yes.**

**Me: GASP YOU JUST SAID MORE THAN 'I KILLED MY GIRFRIEND' OR '….'!**

**Kratos: She only owns certain additions to the plot, her possessions, and copies of the game.**

**Zero: Praise the Lord!**

**---**

"Grmph!"

I thought moving these crates would be easy! It's HARD!

"Push harder!" Link yelled at me. I kicked him in the shin.

"I'm pushing!" I retorted.

"Well…PUSH HARDER!"

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Clunk!

"YES! THE LAST ONE!"

We finally got the last one on top of the other. I started to grin menacingly.

"TIME TO INFILTRAIT THE CASTLE!"

* * *

We entered the small crawl space into a pond. And guess what. I'm SOAKING WET! I think Link knew what I was about to shout because he whispered "suck it up, princess".

Link took the lead and made his way into the first room where there was…NO GUARD? WHAT THE HELL? Ow…suddenly, I'm not feeling so well…

"Isn't there supposed to be a guard?" I muttered before I blacked out.

---( in Sheila's Dream) ---

I was surrounded by darkness…and crystal…wow pretty!

'Long time no see.'

Woah!…voices from no where. I hope its not a monster or a talking ReDead…

"W-who..w-who's there! Answer me!" Great…I'm stuttering! Now they can totally tell I'm NOT SCARED! Oi…

'You have forgotten me? Well, then again I did say I was only going to visit you at certain times.'

"Uh…then why are you here?"

'I forgot you give you the gift. Also…I've been assigned to being your Guardian.' She tossed me a vial.

"Guardian? And what is this?" I poked the vial. It smells funny.

'As your Gamecube-" at this I gasped, '-it is my job to help you out in some situations. However I can only do small things, such as giving you more magical power and getting rid of the guards for a small amount of time.'

"Oh…that's nice…um…I'm sorry for uh…being grouchy and snarky earlier…I didn't believe you."

'I bet you thought I was snarky too right? It's hard to be 2 different people that your parents want. Mom wants a 'good proper Lady' and dad wants 'to be yourself'…I just want to be me and maybe get a date from Drake downstairs…'

O.o My Gamecube has this…daydreamy look on her face? I smirked.

"Oh? Drake? Is he by chance my PS2?" I could see her blushing even more…

"N-no! I like someone else!" I smiled and started nudging her and nodding my head at her excuses.

"I understand…Well…I _may _be able to hook you two up…But!" I whispered a few things in her ears. "You think you can do that?"

She grinned as well. "I am SOOO gonna make my mom die of a heart attack! I can do that!"

"Wow…you must have 2 different personalities. So why a guardian.?"

'I'll tell you another time ok? I'll tell you how the whole thing works. The names Terra by the way!'

She waved at me and I felt my stomach drop. I was falling into darkness.

* * *

"MR. TINKLES! GET BACK HERE!"

I awoke to someone SHOUTING THEIR FRIKIN HEAD OFF AT…a cat? I could hear Link trying not to laugh at the name.

"MEOW!"

A red or orange…haired man with green eyes ran around chasing after a cat. Spiky hair and a white head band…Blue shirt…orange scarf…yellow pants…boots…katana…weird portal thingie…

"CRONO!"

He looked up from chasing the cat and looked at me funny. Mr. Tinkles went over to Link and peed on his boots…

"WHAT THE HELL! GET THIS FREAKIN CAT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!" Link started going around in circles acting like a gay monkey on sugar. Or having rabies.

Mr. Tinkles went into the portal thingie and Crono just managed to make it in after him. I'm going to have to give Terra a really GOOD Christmas present. A really really good one too.

"Fu--"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" I gave him one of the biggest glares I could. There could be guards and children around! Nah, just hearing it from him at this age is weird.

"…………" He's glaring at me. He shook his head before looking at me again. "Why did you black out?

I made my way to the water area that we climbed in thru and dunked Link's boots in. I took them from him after much protesting, telling him that I just felt faint…It would be hard to tell him now…maybe later.

"Thanks." She took the boots from me. "Stupid cat…" he muttered under his breath. I kicked him in the shin again.

"Cat's aren't stupid."

We continued to make our way to the garden area. There were no guards. Nice. We grabbed the Rupees on the way and walked into a big courtyard.

* * *

It was huge. The grass was an emerald green and instead of the small garden in the middle, it was much much bigger. A faint pleasant smell caught my attention. I faintly smelt jasmine, lavender and somehow vanilla. There must have been more than 25 verities of flowers. Brilliant pinks and soft lilacs and shocking orange and burning red assaulted my eyes. Link was just as amazed as me. I had a garden back home but it was NEVER THIS BIG!

A girl-who I presume to be the Princess- was watching something thru the window. She looked pretty…one day I think she'd be a beautiful woman.

She must of heard our footsteps on the --marble?-- ground. She turned around and gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

We told her that we used stealth. No point in telling her that the guards weren't there because my Gamecube took care of them.

" Oh? What's that? Is that... a fairy! Then, are you... Are you from the forest?"

"Yes we are from the forest….well he is…I'm from somewhere else." I responded. I'll tell her another day.

"Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have... the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you! That green and shining stone... Do you have it?"

Link took the stone out of his shirt pocket and showed it to her before putting it back into his shirt. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Just as I thought! I had a dream... In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy and a girl with her fairy…" she trailed off but then continued with a troubled look.

"I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest... Yes, I thought you might be the ones…" She looked away and then looked at us again.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

" I'm Sheila," I nodded, and pointed to my fairy, "Tavi," Tavi bobbed up and down, "Navi" she also bobbed up and down, "and Link." He nodded.

" ... Link... And Sheila…Strange...it sounds somehow... familiar. OK then, Link and Sheila... I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone…"

"We're good little boy's and girls…or in our case, good little girls and one boy. We'll stay shut."

She beamed at us and continued.

"The legend goes like this... The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity... If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil...That is what has been told... So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones…That's right... The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need...is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend….The Ocarina of Time! Did you understand well the story I just told you?"

"Yeah…whoa…" That remark came from Link.

"That's great! I forgot to tell you... I was spying through this window just now... The other element from my dream...the dark clouds... I believe they symbolize... that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?"

I really didn't wanna look at ugly fat head…but I guess I have to. So, me and Link crowed at the window to look at fugly here.

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream... They must symbolize that man!"

He looked crazy. Green skin! All I can say is GROSSNESS! He must be related to Hojo…the sick bastered. He looked over at me and gasped. I really don't like that look in his eye… Link glanced at my horrified expression.

"What happened? Did he see you? Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning...yet! ...Yes. I told my father about my dream... However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy... But...I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And, he wants to conquer Hyrule... no, the entire world!"

She looked at us with determination and trust. I could of sworn there was hope in that gaze too.

"Link and Sheila...now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

I looked at Link and he looked at me. We both broke out in a grin. "We'll do it! I wanna crush that fu--" Link clamped a hand over my mouth.

" And you said for ME to watch MY language…Hypocrite!" Link had a look of mirth and mischief in his eyes at he said that.

I shook away his hand and continued. "Yeah, we'll stop Uglies plans! He'l go running back to his mommy!" I punched the air and gave Zelda a hug. She looked at me funny and I backed away apologizing like crazy. She smiled at me.

" No, no! It's ok! I just never really had any friends before…being a princess." she looked sad. I gave her another hug.

"Hey Zellie, I'll be your friend ok? And as a friend I'll help put a stop to Ganondorf over there! Ok?" I beamed at her and we both laughed.

"Thank you! I...I am afraid... I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come... We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! You go find the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him!"

She took out a pen and paper out of her pocket and started writing something.

" One more thing... Take this letter... I'm sure it will be helpful to you. My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her."

We gazed out to where she was looking. I admit. Impa looked much better in al life. I still find it pretty neat how she can have red eyes. We walked up to her after say our goodbyes to Zelda. She stared down at us while she talked.

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold. You are a courageous boy... And an equally courageous girl! You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you? My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the ones from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby... There is mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully... Memorize this song…"

She whistled this soothing tune…Zelda's Lullaby. We copied her on our Ocarinas. She put her hands down and looked at us.

"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle."

We went thru nooks and crannies above the walls and sometimes even thru bushes. I even made a few funny faces at the guards backs before being pulled by my collar by Impa. That was done 3 times, once by Link. Even Tavi make fun of them. We finally made it outside the gates by weaving thru the alleys. She turned to look at us.

"You brave lad and lass... We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule! Take a good look at that mountain."

We craned our necks to look. I could see smoke from the volcano. Just think. In 7 years we're gonna be pummeling a Dragon. We turned back to Impa.

" That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain. The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. Remember, it will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family. The Princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. All right. We're counting on you!"

She backed up a few steps and threw a Deku nut at the ground. She disappeared. Wow…I'm gonna have to ask Zelda how to do that in 7 years.

"Well…what are we waiting for? Santa Clause? The Muffin Man? Let's go!"

* * *

I KNOW it took FOREVER to get this chapter up! I'm really really sorry! I"ll try getting the next up hopefully soon! Please Read and Review! I write faster if I get lots! 


	6. Dancing with the Dead

**Blondevil: Thank you so much for the review! Um…if my fingers bleed, won't they fall off? How can I update if they fall off? Lol**

**Spiritual Magic: Love your story too. I'm just really too lazy to review…but I will next time promise! And yes, Link from TP is very, very hot. As in droolable hot.**

**Me: ELAZUL! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Elazul: starts grumbling bluedranzer77 does not own the Seiken Densetsu series, Tales of Symphonia, Final Fantasy VII, the Legend of Zelda or anything for that matter.**

**Kratos: Just her brain, tweaks in the plot, her cat ands copies of the game…and her room. **

**Vincent: wait…her parents own that.**

**Me: I own…my cell phone?**

**Kratos: Nope, your parents do. You just use it.**

**Me: Poopie. **

LINK'S POINT OF VEIW

Sheila's POINT OF VIEW

* * *

"CHICKENS!"

there were cuckoo's…and EVERYONE KNOWS HOW MUCH FUN IT IS TO TOURTURE THEM!

"Link help me gather all of the cuckoo's please?" I used a pout, with _just_ a little of my lip sticking out and quivering. He took one look at me and then looked at a random person, clearly exasperated. He also might have been mad because while escaping the city, I insisted at stopping at the Happy Mask shop. I wanted to get the Keaton mask for the man guarding the gate.

"Please? Please? PLEASE?"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

"Yay! Thanks Link!" I gave him a hug, and then picked up the first cuckoo and brought it across the village and told the girl that I heard she needed help.

"Thank you so much! I'm allergic to them and get goose bumps when I touch them." She gave me and Link a small shaky smile.

" No prob'." We went to collect the rest of the dang birds.

"You DO know they're cuckoos…not um…"

"Chickens?" He nodded dumbly. "Well, we have the same kinda of bird, we mostly call then chickens…but there are cuckoo clocks in some countries." I Picked up a cuckoo and leapt over to the ledge or the spider house. Link and I both then took back those cuckoos and went after the ones near the windmill.

After we got those down, we got the one near the gate and the one in the crate. Wow I'm a poet and I didn't really know it! Yes Sheila, you are officially going mental. Talking to yourself. What next? Kratos coming out of the nearest house in a bikini? Or Yuan being the Muffin Man?

We put those cuckoos in the pen and the girl gave us a glass bottle for our help. I decided NOT to go into the graveyard to get fairies…I HATE GRAVEYARDS…because with graveyards come ghosts…and with ghosts come ReDeads. And I just HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE…(mental breath) HATE HATE **_HATE_** ReDeads. They scare the shit out of me. I don't give a crap, Link can go get the song.

"Hey Link? Wanna do me a really _really_ big favor? I'll be your best friend!" I put on a really cute puppy face. He gave me a slightly annoyed face.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Um…in the grave yard behind the town…there's a grave stone at the very end with the Triforce symbol on it…play Zelda's Lullaby…and go down the hole. Avoid the ReDeads by hugging the wall. And before that," I took the slingshot out of my front pocket and gave it to him.

"You'll want to shoot the bats down with this. At the end there will be a stone tablet with some notes on it. Write them don if you can and bring it back, or even teach me sometime. Please?"

"Why don't you just come with me?" he asked. He's clearly annoyed at me. He also studied me quite closely

"I…" I looked at the ground. I know they used to be just in a game…but it's not a game anymore. That makes them _real_ and it _scares_ me! I looked back at him, twiddling my fingers. "I…when this was just a game…I was always scared of ReDeads…really really scared. And now…it's all so now I'm lividly frightened! I know it sounds childish…but I can't help but be afraid of _something_! Aren't you scared of anything?"

"Yeah," he had this slightly understanding look on his face. "But I'm not telling!" His eyes held mischief.

"Alright…but please Link! I won't scare out next time! Promise!" I mentally sighed at what just flew out of my mouth. But before I could take those words back or anything "I'm holding you to that. If you don't hold up on your ends…well we'll see then."

I mentally sighed again. "Alright. Next time there is a ReDead infested area, I'll accompany you…even though I'm probably going to faint." I cringed at the thought. Great…well, good news is that the only time I can think of a lot of ReDeads in one place it the Bottom of the Well. Thank God…or in this world, the Goddesses. And the even greater news is that when the Shadow temple shows up…I'll be gone faster than you can say 'Bonsai!'

"Now be a good boy and go get the song? Please? I'll get what we need for the mountain. Okay sound good?"

" I guess…" I smiled a really big smile. I guess he wanted to scare me…boys…

Link gave me a smile and left in the direction of the grave yard.

* * *

It's been at least half an hour…what is taking him so long…I really really don't want to go there…but what if he's hurt!

I had a little extra money left over so I went pack to the potion shop and got a red potion. Then I began the dreaded treak to the grave yard.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SHIT HEADS!" Link yelled as ReDeads stared at him, paralyzing him temporarily. One tried to hug him, but was only able to scratch and gouge him.

'D-damn…' He thought as his equivalent to hearty-hearts fades out. He started to receive the full lashing of the ReDeads attacks. With what little strength he had left, he dragged himself to the previously empty chamber and fell into unconsciousness.

I hate graveyards. I know it's day time and will be for another 3 hours or so but…

I made my way to the shattered tomb stone and the hole. I jumped in. I just hope Link is alright. If this is some joke…

* * *

I swear I could of heard someone talking…I could faintly feel blood running down my face and a girl's scream and running feet before blacking out again.

* * *

"LINK!" I saw him against the wall, blood dribbling down his face and hair. Who knew what ReDeads could do…I have to go get the song before the last of the light fades but…I have to get him somewhere safe. I ran towards him, It looked like he blacked out because his eyes and head faintly moved before stopping. I put my ear to his chest to see if he was breathing and checked his pulse. Thank God he's alive. I felt a grim smirk cover my face. I knew what I had to do. I heaved his body onto my back and staggered towards the light.

* * *

I numbly felt someone pour some liquid down my throat, some mumbled talking, and the sound of pounding footsteps and a door slamming. Then I felt numbing pain with electricity. I wanted to scream out but I was really tired. All I could do before blacking out again was utter a small whimper.

* * *

I went back to the hole. The sun was almost down. I figure if I can get it done in 5 minutes, I should be able to get to the house before dark.

I jumped into the hole and killed the bats, noting where they clustered around the blood that Link left. Grimly, with a small whimper that tore itself from my throat, I went thru the door.

ReDeads. And more ReDeads. Lots of them. I couldn't help the small cry and bigger whimper that clawed ripped and shredded itself forcibly from my throat. I seriously HUGGED the wall and made my way to the other room. I froze a few times along the way--not from their stares, but from my own terror and fear. I just hope Link is ok.

* * *

"Neehrrg…" Link groaned as he just barely regained conciseness.

"Awake now are you?" The girl that they had helped earlier came to his bed side. "Uoi had quite the injuries. That small girl from earlier came hauling you in and gave me the Red Potion. You were moaning quite awhile back. That girl looked really sad. She came back in after she left just to make sure you were really ok, and heard you moaning."

"Wh…where is she?"

Her face took on a look of sadness.

"She said she had unfinished business at the graveyard. I just hope she comes back before nightfall. Terrible things happen after dark. I hear the ghosts of the dead who resent those living, rise up from their graves to terrorize those that happen to be at their grave. All Except the grave keeper. I hear he's on friendly terms with the spirits.."

Link made a motion to get out of bed but the girl pushed him back down.

"She also said for you to get some rest. So get some." she smiled a small smile, for hope maybe?

"But…she needs…my help! She's…scared of…ghosts." He managed to utter before

Falling back into a unrest full sleep.

* * *

"I really REALLY HATE THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, then clamped both hands over my mouth. I looked around and then proceeded to the stone tablet. OH CRAP! We still have to go to the Lost Woods! Man I really forget some things. I guess we'll just go tomorrow.

I looked at the notes, and brought out a pencil and a note pad and copied down the notes to show Link later. They're a bit ruff, not the neatest, but then again I'm 8 again.

I went out into the room and tested the Sun's Song. A small pillar of light surrounded me and stunned the ReDeads. I quickly ran across the gaps and weaved thru the ReDeads. But before I could get to the end, a ReDead unfroze and grabbed me.

* * *

(AN:CLIFFIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…well….I have inspiration so I think I'll continue…or maybe I won't! What do you think? gets random objects thrown by fans OKAY OKAY! IF YOU KILL ME THEN YOU WON'T KNOW THE END OF THE FIC! Sheesh…looks over at fans I'll continue…just don't kill me!)

* * *

I screamed and kicked the ReDead. A few more crawled over to me and began swiping at me, leaving blood in their claws wake. I could hear a faint blinking in my mind. I knew I had to get out of there.

"TAVI!" I shouted at the fairy. She popped out of my shirt front and hovered above my panicking face. I shoved the notes into her small hands.

"GET THOSE TO LINK! NOW!"

"But--"

"NOW!" I roared at her. I sure as hell don't want to be molested by ReDeads but she _has _to get those to Link at least. She sped off towards the exit.

My options are grim. I can't use my Ocarina. It fell towards the exit in the scrabble. My sword is…

I inched over to the sword, kicking at a ReDead that tried to take it away from me. I cut off it's head after six or eight slashes and weakly turned to face the other six. Some how I think it's going to get worse.

* * *

"LINK LINK LINK LINK LI--"

Tavi was shushed by the girl, who was later revealed as Juna. (AN:I forget if she has a name so…)

"What?" Link was very tired. He was still recovering from his encounter in the grave. There were bruises, and the cuts became scratches.

"SHEILA NEEDS HELP! BAD!" Hurriedly, she told Link of how she left her. She gave Link the paper with the notes. Link quickly memorized them, and struggles to get up.

"You can't get up yet! You're still healing!" Juna tried to push him back into bed, but Link got up nonetheless.

"I knew she needed my help. I may be weak but I can help her!" Link bolted out the door with Tavi flying as fast as she could. Navi, who was a little faster than her sister, flew ahead full blast towards the grave yard.

Navi looked to see Link at the very entrance before she flew down to find Sheila. Link was panting and didn't take even a second to regain his breath before jumping into the hole after the two fairies.

There the sight they saw made their heart wench out.

* * *

I could faintly hear calls as I collapsed in a pool of my own blood. I felt even more pain. It hurt so much. My voice stopped working, unable to work without choking on my own blood. Who knew that ReDeads would pose a challenge…if I'm gonna die…I really don't care anymore. I'm sure that Link can save all of Hyrule and Termina without me. He did before. I can only hope that he stopped Ganon before it's…to…la…

* * *

Link ran over and shouted in rage. Sure the girl was a bit of a brat when she came, but she was nice enough to brave what she feared to help him. As a fairy, Tavi could cast some magic. Not very powerful, but still enough to help. She sent a Din's Fire at a ReDead while Navi sent out Nayru's Water. (AN:Yeah, I know it's love…but in MY version there are more types of magic!)

Link Killed the last ReDead before dropping to his knees and gathering his friends head in his lap. Friend…until a day ago she was a brat. Friend seemed to fit. After all what she did for him…if that wasn't an act of friendship then what was?

He checked for a pulse and found a very weak one…one that was very scared he almost though she was dead for a second.

"Come on, just hang, on…" She coughed, dribbling blood onto his shoulder. A few drops fell to the floor.

"HANG ON SHEILA! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!" He yelled as he tried to run out of the grave. He only managed a very slow jog, but it was the best he could manage at the moment. She was very light and with the blood loss…

* * *

I'm EVIL! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O.O I have NO idea where all the blood came from, but I started writing and BOOM! Blood, blood and LOT'S OF! YOU GUESSED IT! FURBIES! Nah, more blood. It just fit! I wanted to make it different but…This has to be the best chapter I've written yet! And since I'm just bursting with creativity, you can expect a chapter either tomorrow or on Thursday. Or next week. Who knows! BUT I KNOW THAT I HAVE TO CONTINUE! looks down at bloody fingers

looks at Blondevil I blame you. You pay for the Advil, Materia, and bandages and I'll update and type faster!


	7. The Song of Friends

**Me: WHOS THE DISCLAIMER DUDE FOR TODAY?**

**Lloyd: --walks out-- Dad made me do it! sulking**

**Kratos: LLOYD!**

**Me: NO! KENSHIN! GET OVER HERE!**

**Kenshin: Oro?**

**Me: Help me out with a disclaimer?**

**Kenshin: bluedranzer77 does not own the Legend of Zelda, Tales of Symphonia, FFVII or anything for that matter.**

**Lloyd: HEY! THAT'S MY JOB FOR THIS WEEK!**

**Kenshin: Oro? This one did not mean to take your duty. This nice lady asked this one for help so this one gave help.**

**Me: -- well, you can do it next week Lloyd. Thanks Kenshin! And yeah I do own my own self uh…my videogames…my cat and my brain. Yeah. Oh and please…if you're gonna just type 'Update Soon' please…don't. Not to sound mean or anything but…just 2 words…and by at least 3 people in a row. Yeah. Uh-huh.

* * *

**

She was still bleeding. She took shallow raspy breaths every so often. Link had long ago gone out to get a potion. Tavi went with him while Navi, because she was much faster, stayed behind to go get Link if she became worse.

Juna took a dipper of water and tried to get her to drink it. She lifted her head into her lap and slowly poured the liquid into her mouth, closing her mouth so she would be forced to swallow. She did swallow most of it but just a little water, turned red because of all the blood, dripped out of her mouth.

The door opened to reveal Link, sweating just a little. He had the potion in one hand and the other swept his bangs away from his eyes. He soundlessly walked over after closing the door. Wordlessly, he uncorked the bottle and tipped just a little into Sheila's mouth and held her mouth shut to allow her to swallow.

She uttered a low pain filled moan as just a little of the potion began to take effect. He looked at the blood that was caked in her hair with the dirt left by their foes. He poured some more potion into her mouth. When he was sure she swallowed it, he poured the remaining ¼ into her mouth.

He sat back in the chair that Juna had pulled up for him. He stared at the ceiling.

'_She did that for me… and got hurt because of me!'_

He was brought out of this thoughts when a scream rose out. He bolted out of his chair and ran over to her side when she began thrashing.

"Hold her! She'll open the wounds that are trying to heal!" It seemed Juna was pretty adept with medicine needs and wounds of the sort.

"You know healing and stuff?" Link asked as he held down Sheila's thrashing limbs.

"Yes. My mother taught me all she knows." She said above Sheila's screams and moans. Her foot connected with Link's chest and her hand planted on his cheek rather hard. He flinched but kept his hold on her. After a while her screams subsided and she stopped thrashing. Link had a hand mark where she'd slapped him, a bruise in the chest and a scratch on his left cheek from her nails. He looked at his arm and found another bruise in her wake. Juna noticed. She had a few scratched but no bruises.

"Looked like you were on the wrong end. Haha" She smiled just a little. "It looks like she'll be ok. Though I do hate to think of what would have happened if you got her here just a minute later than you had…" She looked at the now sleeping body of Sheila. She tuned to Link again.

"You might want to get some sleep. I have a spare bed. Don't worry. I'll be fine. My mother and brother aren't here so you can use the bed. If anything happens to her or she gets worse, wake me up. Goodnight." She turned into the other room of her house.

Link took one long look at the still body on the bed and went to bed.

* * *

'You just had to go down there and almost get yourself killed, didn't you?'

"What? HUH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! GET AWAY YOU FUCKIN MOLESTERS!" I screamed at the darkness. I heard a chuckle.

'It's just me…Terra. Remember me?'

Oh yeah…Terra…my guardian…

"Ah hah hah hah hah…kind of. Heh heh heh…so, what didja say about me almost dying?"

'I said you almost died. You were surrounded by ReDeads and they almost killed you. Link compared to you, he just got a knock to the head. However…'

She waved her hand an image of what must have been earlier, appeared. I gasped. The whole fight with the ReDeads was shown. I saw Link come in, clearly exhausted but he hulled me onto his back after disposing of them. I saw the injuries that were scattered on my body.

I had long gash from the end of my eye to my chin, bordering the jaw bone. There was a cut across my nose, and one above my eye. Blood dribbled into my eye. There were 3 deep cuts in my scalp. Blood dripped down my blond hair. There was one on my neck, so close to being fatal. There was blood also dribbling out of my mouth, marking a tiny river on my clothing and dripping onto Link. But that wasn't the end of it.

Looking lower, I saw many gashes and cuts on my arms, a particularly nasty one on my left arm from my shoulder to my elbow. It appeared not to be too deep but like a cat scratch. On my (unfortunately undeveloped…at this age, just wait about 7 years and we'll see who's laughing) chest, there were numerous gashes. None seemed too serious.

Looking at my legs there were cuts and gashes that littered my legs. Blood made tiny connecting rivers to the ground, spilling over my books and slowly trickling to the ground. I winced at the pathetic bloody sight I made.

"I so do NOT wanna be on that ride again! I'll do the Water Temple for the rest of my life if I never have to see one of them again!" I crossed my arms over myself. My mom would freak out if she saw the condition I was in then.

I looked at my, _my_, body and saw that while most of the cuts had healed, I had been bandaged up. All the sudden a wave of electricity shot through me. I screamed. I could, almost as if just watching and feeling from another world, feel my foot connect with something, and then my hand stung a little…almost as if I had slapped someone.

I screamed again.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" I shouted at Terra. She had a sad look on her face.

'They gave you a Red Potion. When it heals you, you feel mind numbing pain.'

"No shit Sherlock!" I ground out from clenched teeth. I tied so hard not to scream but instead I moaned. Then I screamed again.

"WHY WON'T THE PAIN STOP!" I was now on my knee's doubled over in pain, hunching forward. My arms were around my stomach. It hurt so much…

'The more you get hurt…the more pain you are put through. I'm sorry I can't do anything to help. All I can do is numb the pain.' she reached out towards me and a blue glow arouse from her hands…and I felt numb…sure there was some pain, but I stopped screaming. This pain was more like an itch you couldn't scratch, no matter how hard you tried.

"Th-thanks." I grinned at her, a little winded from the sudden leave of pain. I patted her on the back. "Good job with Mr. Tinkles. Link loved him!"There was a wicked gleam in her eye.

'That I'm positive…we'll have to do that again, ne?' She perked up and looked around as if she was being watched. She suddenly turned back to me.

'I have to go. I've over extended my stay. Have some nice dreams and don't do something that stupid alone again.'

She disappeared.

* * *

I awoke to sunlight filtering through a window. I blinked, shook my head and blinked again. I twitched my hands…

I'm alive…I made it…

I'm ALIVE! ALIVE!

I felt laughter bubble from my chest and let the torrent lose. Link came in some time later, his cloths patched up and his hair tussled from sleep. I laughed even harder at his look and ran up to him, ignoring the protested from my stiff muscles. I glomped him and laughed.

"I'm alive! Link, I'm alive! I'm really alive!" I hugged him even harder, but then remembered that he was hurt too. I backed away from him and nervously giggled.

"Eh heh heh heh heh…"

Juna came through the door. She wore a different dress. The bottom was a deep wine colour and the top was a not a really dark pink, but a few shades lighter. I think she looked pretty in it. She told me that she was around 14. She put the tray the had in her hands on the table next to my bed.

She motioned to Link. "He's already eaten but I brought some for you. It's about 9:00AM…" She smiled at us. I beamed at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much…oh what can I do to repay you?" I looked up at her. I must like hugging people today.

"Oh not, nothing at all! After all you did help me with the cuckoos!"

"But…you gave us a jar as payment…we have to do something for you!" I frowned.

"No, no, no-" I gave her a look that said that we MUST repay her…she hesitantly continued, "but I'll think of something small for one day if you insist…" I nodded happy at her and she smiled too. It's strange, I always thought she'd be a shy quiet girl but here she's well…surprising!

She told me of how Link came in with me bleeding like crazy and how I gave him a bruise on the arm, chest and cheek. I looked at the bruised.

"I'm sorry Link…I'm so sorry!" I flung myself at him and cried on his shoulder. He patted my shoulder.

"It's ok…I'm ok…I'm really ok. Alright? And you're getting my shirt wet!" I laughed at him and lightly smacked him in the shoulder.

I finished eating my breakfast and Link and I waved goodbye to Juna. I gave her another hug before leaving towards the gate.

I noticed that I still had bandages on my body. I think I'll leave them on until tonight. I glanced over at Link's bruises…he must of seen me look because he told me "It's really ok. It's not your fault."

He gave me a pat on the back and we entered the General Store. I bought a fairy. I stuck the bottle in the front of my shirt. Navi also flew down there. I shook my head and moved out of the store. I went into a little nitch in the wall and pulled out Tavi.

"Yo…you are not allowed to be in my shirt. That's just gross. I'm a girl…and it's not exactly cool if you're a girl…"

"You don't even have anything." Ok, this made me blush. Then again I'm eight again so…puberty hasn't even hit.

"Shut up…I'll have SOMETHING in seven years…THEN YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN MY SHIRT!"

Oh.

My.

God.

Did I just shout that out loud?

I looked around. The beggar was looking at me like I had grown 3 heads. Link was staring at me with his jaw on the ground. Navi was just whistling (AN: is that possible for a fairy?) and there were random people looking at me…

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh…" I giggled nervously. I don't like all these people staring at me.

I suddenly remembered and went the other way, towards the village entrance.

"We have to go see Saria. She'll have something to give us that will be useful for the mountain. I forgot yesterday…well it's the funny things you think of in a grave! Ahaha…"

"And you remembered this yesterday? Dear goddesses…" Link put on a look of a about to explode 10-year-old.

It feels so weird to be a child again. Well, weird physically because…well I don't have a _chest_ so much anymore…and I'm smaller. Much smaller. But I feel like a 15-year-old trapped in an 8-year-olds body! I guess this is how Link felt when he became a kid again…and adult trapped in a kid's body…maybe even separate form the rest…an adult in just the childhood years of his life.

"So what if I just remembered! I'm not perfect!" I glared angrily as I started walking around in the field. I started to run. I want to get the stupid mountain done by the end of the day!

I broke out into a sprint, trying to put my mad feelings behind me. So what if I forget? At least I'm telling him now! I know it was just a little comment but I'm not exactly having the best morning today! Yesterday I get nearly fatal wounds from ReDeads, this morning I get humiliated by my fairy, I accidentally hurt Link, and he gets all huffy if I forget something!

I didn't pay much attention to where I was going but the next thing I knew was that I was in the Kokori Forest. A girl came up to me as I was panting from that long sprint.

"Oh! You're back! Saria said to meet her at the usual place!" She smiled at me and went back to the spot that most of the scary little children seem to remain at for 24/7.

"Tell Link I went to find Saria, will you? Thanks!" I waved at the girl and started climbing up the ledge. I was about at the top of the ivy when I heard Link and the girl talking. I ignored them and continued my climb.

I entered the log and immediately heard Saria play her song. I decided to wait for Link. I wouldn't want him to become lost.

He finally came through the log with Navi hovering above his head.

"I can hear pretty music. Let's follow it!" Navi exclaimed. We both absently nodded and ran off to the right.

"Link, gimmie your Sling Shot. It's important." I half expected him not to give it to me, but he surprised me by handing it over without a comment. I grinned and took aim. Lined up my shot to the target and let loose. It missed the first and second time. Cursing, I put another seed in the pouch and let loose. It hit the center. I let off 2 more. They hit the center.

"WHOOHOO! BOYEAH!" I exclaimed at the Deku Scrub shot the bag at me, effectively hitting me in the head.

"OWCH! WATCH WHERE YOU SHOOT THAT THING! THANK YOU VERY MUCH MR. DEKU SCRUB!" I waved at him.

"NO PROBLEM! THE NAME'S DAREN LITTLE LADY!" Oh…my…God…That is one disturbing little scrub. I swear he's flirting with me…can you say GROSSNESS?

Link dragged me, following the music. I forget what turns we took. I remember going by the pond that served as a short cut to the Zora's Domain. And the short cut to the Goron's Domain. And then a few more turns…and a few more…and a naked furbie…NOPE! GOT YOU THERE! Why the hell am I talking to myself?

We went through the log and was in this open space of grass and bushed. There was a gate blocking our path to get to Saria. I stepped forward and jumped back when a Wolfos popped out of the ground. Link got into a battle stance. I moved to the side when another Wolfos arose from the ground.

I dashed towards the Wolfos, scoring a early hit. I jumped back and heard a Wolfos scream and knew that Link had struck his. I watched and circled the Wolfos and curled up in a ball when he stuck. I quickly leapt up and thrust my sword. It cried again. We did a circle dance, him hitting my shield, and then me countering. I didn't pay attention to how many times I heard the other one cry out but I remember that Link came from the back and killed the Wolfos.

I wiped the sweat form my face. "I coulda finished him myself you know!…but thanks." I gave him a half grin and took out my Deku shield.

"Watch out for all the Deku scrubs. Just reflect them back at them!" I said as the first one shot out a nut at me. It bounced off my shield and hit the Deku scrub. It dug a hole in the ground and left.

We quickly made our way through the pathetic maze. I got soaked a few times because I tripped over a rock the first time and fell in the water. The second time Link pushed me in. So me, being a nice innocent girl and all, I splashed him and then motioned for

Tavi (who had flown out of my shirt) to push him in…So she did.

Link gave a small yelp and then _SPLOSH! _He fell in right next to me.I laughed at the expression on his face and splashed him again. After about a few minutes it turned into an all out splashing war. I could care less that I was wet! After about 10 minutes later however, we got out of the small pond and made our way back to the meadow.

We hit the stairs. I heard a strange ringing and it brought me down to my knees.

An image flew in my mind…I think it showed a woman and a man running from something… It showed another woman running with a child in her arms towards a forest, numerous wounds on her, but still she ran. It went back to the couple I was at first…there was a baby in their arms and lots of fire…I could faintly smell the reek of dead bodies being consumed by the hungry flames… The shouts of families and children crying before being silenced forever…

I shuddered and felt hands at my mouth. They were mine, trying to suppress the scream that wanted to tear and claw it's way out of my mouth into the silence of the meadow, disrupting the fragile peace.

I suppressed the urge to vomit and stood up shakily. Link looked at me worriedly, worry and concern not even tried to be masked in his eyes.

"I…I'm fine…I just had a little headache…must be a side effect of the potion!" I smiled shakily…I'm not going to tell him about that vision…illusion…or is it someone's memory? Then why would I be the one to see it? Things are just spinning out of control. I'm starting just to want to go home instead of all this adventuring and stuff…Leave the 'Chosen' crap to someone else. But that would be selfish, to shove it on someone else.

"Let's go…I'm really fine…it's probably just a cold or bug or something. I'm really really fine, ok?" I knew he was stilled concerned but I wasn't going to be like this in front of him. So I put on a grin that could power 100000 houses and skipped the rest of the way to meet Saria.

I skipped over the warp pad and then halted just before the Forest Temple. Just think, in 7 years, well be killing the King of Craptaculus up there…well, a crappy puppet shaped like him…

Link walked over to Saria. She put down her ocarina in her lap and looked at us. I tried a smile and started to back away but her gaze said 'You can stay here' quite clearly.

"I've been waiting for you, Link! And Sheila! This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's my secret place! I feel... This place will be very important for all of us someday. That's what I feel. If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest. Would you like to play the Ocarina with me?"

We both nodded, bringing out our Ocarinas. I put mine to my lips and awaited Saria to stary playing. She started to play this upbeat song that we heard earlier. After we finished playing, I stared at my ocarina. I somehow remember this instrument…

"Great! Great! Please don't forget this song! Do you promise? When you want to hear my voice, play Saria's Song. You can talk with me anytime…" She smiled a sad smile at us and continued to play her song. We said our goodbyes and made our way through The Maze of Patheticness and Whoever Built/Grew this Maze Sucked.

When we got through the log, the Owl of Doom came.

"Did you learn an Ocarina song from Saria? That melody seems to have some mysterious power. There may be some other mysterious songs like this that you can learn in Hyrule. HOOT HOOT!" He went away. Thank the Goddesses.

* * *

We finally made it to Lon Lon Ranch. I love horses! Their so cute! But not as cute as cats…I really love cats.

We walked up to Malon who was singing to Epona. For a girl she has a pretty voice. I can just imagine how beautiful she will sound in 7 years…

"Oh, it's the fairy boy and girl again! I heard that you found my dad! How did you like the castle? Did you see the Princess? Hee hee! Dad came home in a hurry after you found him. Hee hee! Oh, yeah, I have to introduce you to my friends, fairy people! They're these horses. Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute? And this one" She motioned to a chestnut colt with a white main, tail, socks and blue eyes. That was Epona. The other one was just like Epona but green eyes and a black spot in the middle of the white stripe.

"This is Serenade. But I just call her Renade as a nickname."

Wow she can talk fast. I barely understood her. Wow…and I thought the girls like Cherise and Katrina were fast…but then again Cherise is a bitch so…

Epona ran away from us…that makes me feel so sad! After a little hesitation, Serenade followed.

"It seems like Epona is afraid of you, fairy people…and Serenade…My mother composed this song. Isn't it nice? Let's sing together."

We pulled out our ocarinas, being ready to learn another song.

"Oh, cute ocarinas! Are you going to play this song with that ocarina? OK? This is the Song…"

Epona ran over to us and butted her nose into Link's hands. "Oh, Epona! She's grown fond of you, fairy boy. However…" she looked over ad Serenade. "I'll teach this song to you fairy girl…"

She started humming this tune that sounded like…the opening theme you hear when Link rides across the field…the main calling part of the was the first 6 notes. Then the sub song was from the beginning to the 18th note. It was pretty.

Serenade ran over to me and started nuzzling me and butting me. I think She liked me a lot.

"She likes you very much fairy girl! I'm so happy!" She beamed at us (AN:I think Hylians like to beam at you).

We said good bye again and we went into the house. I wanted to get another bottle. I started to move the regular cuckoos and put them in the corner and stood guard. Link woke up Talon and started the game. Talon must have been half asleep or as stupid in the game not to notice that his 'Super' cuckoos were the only ones out, since I was containing the other 5 billion.

Link won with no trouble. He then blushed 10X brighter than the sun when Talon asked if he wanted to marry his daughter when she was older. I know I'm a kid but why do I feel this…uneasy and mad feeling towards Malon at the moment? Probably just the absurdity of Talon asking a dumb question like that.

Talon told him it was just a joke and that he ment nothing by it. I felt relief was over me…yeah I think Talon realized how crappy of a question and stupid it was to ask. He noticed me eyeing the milk when he took a swig and offered me some.

"EWWW! You just took a drink out of it! Gross!" I made a face.

"So what? It's not gonna kill you! Sheesh…" He handed it over to me anyway. I eyed it, daring it to kill me. Boys…they don't care about germs are anything…I took a swig and gulped it down.

"THIS IS DA--" I got my mouth covered by him. He smirk at me. "Language child, language.

"Oh shut up smart mouth!" I took another swig, just leaving at least 6/8 of it left. I wanted to save ½ of it for later.

It's strange…I'm not hungry…well he did say that you only really need food once a day…I wish I could do this on Earth…People would save so much money and maybe there would be less starved people…I hope.

We arrived in Kakariko and went strait towards the gate, but after saying hello to Juna. She's a nice girl. It was about noon, judging by the time and the time the guard at the entrance gave us.

"The road is closed beyond this point! Can't you read the sign over there? Eh? Oh, I see. You're just a kid, and you can't read yet. Ha ha hah!"

"I CAN DAMN WELL READ AND WRITE MISTER!" I exploded at the man. I can red and write! Just because I'm in a child's body doesn't mean I'm dumb!

The guard just shrugged and raised an eye brow at my explosion. Link pulled out Zelda's letter and gave it to the guard. He raised an eye brow at the letter. WHY THE HELL CAN HE AND OTHER PEOPLE RAISE ONE EYE BROW WHEN I CAN ONLY DO TWO! SO NOT FAIR IN THIS WORLD!

"Oh, this is... This is surely Princess Zelda's handwriting! Well, let's see... Hmmm... OK... "This is Link... He is under my orders to save Hyrule."… Wah ha ha ha hah! What kind of funny game has our Princess come up with now! OK, OK, all right. You can go now... Just be careful, Mr. Hero! Wah hah ha ha hah!" He opened the gate by tapping his spear. I wonder how he does that.

"By the way, Mr. Hero... If you're going to climb Death Mountain, you should equip a proper shield! It is an active volcano, after all! If you go back to Hyrule Castle Town Market, you should check out the Bazaar. They sell the shield you need there. Tell 'em I sent you and they should give you a special discount! If you think you're good to go already, don't worry about it." He looked at my back. I had re-equipped my Hylian shield. I got Link one today when he was busy gawking at my outburst earlier…with Tavi…eww!

" Now, I'd like to ask a favor of you. No, I don't expect you to do it just because of the great tip I just gave you! I'm just asking! Have you been to the Happy Mask Shop that just opened in the Hyrule Castle Town Market? Everyone is talking about it! My little boy pesters me for a popular mask, but I don't have time to go there... So, could you go and get the mask for me next time you are in the Market? If you don't feel like it, that's OK, but... Well, I have no choice, this is my job…"

"Already got it Mr!" I produced the mask and held it up to him. I just hope his son is happy.

"You got it? Thanks little miss! You guy's really ARE heroes! Wah hah hah hah! Alright, here's 15 rupees." he put the mask over his visor. Not my problem if he looks stupid.

I gave another goofy grin and started to skip up the mountain, Link hot at my heels.

* * *

**I'm DONE! AND MY FINGERS ARE BLEEDING EVEN MORE! WOW!**

**Yeah, I'm just bursting lately. So expect another chapter. Oh shit, lookit the time. 1:50AM…well, I hope you like this chapter! 11 pages! A record for me! --looks at hands-- I really need to badage them up!**


	8. The ruby of Fire

**Wow I'm doing so well, 25 reviews! And no flames! I love you all so much! --hugs you all-- I feel so loved! Believe me!**

**GreendayLover19: 4 reviews from you. Thank you so so much. Parental controls? Is this from school or from home? All I know is that at school I can't update because of all the blocks and crap. Here, have a photo of Link, taken by me --hands over photo--**

**Yeah, I'll say it again just to get it in your head. Please, please PLEASE, if you're gonna say just 'Update soon'…add another sentence or something. I really can't type responses to just 'Update soon'…unless you want a really boring comment. But other than that, thanks for the reviews!**

**Me: --looks over at Lloyd-- Your turn today. Get over there! --points to spotlight--**

**Lloyd: --sighing-- bluedranzer77 does not own anything copyrighted like The Legend of Zelda, Tales of Symphonia or anything for that matter.**

**Kratos: If she did, you think she'd be here?**

**Me: No, I'd be making sequels to numerous things but because I don't own these I just make fan fiction.**

**Vincent: She only owns the tweaks of the plot and a sub plot or two, her cat, copies of games, and her room.**

**Me: I wish I owned more! --sigh--**

**

* * *

I keeps skipping up the mountain. Oh lookit! Tekites!**

I slashed and stabbed the enemy Tekite before skipping towards the next one. I killed that too and heard Link, Tavi and Navi whispering behind my back.

"You owe us 10 Rupees…pay up!" I think that was Tavi. Meanie.

"Nu-uh! We don't have SOLID proof she's not scared of spiders." That was Link…I'll have fun disappointing him.

"Well then GET SOME!" That was Navi. Her voice is recognizable from a crowd of 500.

"HELLO! PLEASE DO NOT TALK ABOUT ME WHEN I CAN HEAR YOU!" I was trying hard not to smirk. Link had this sheepish look in his face. I just sighed and walked up to the Goron.

"I am one of the Gorons, the stone-eating people who live on Death Mountain. Look at that huge boulder over there! It blocks the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern, which was once a very important place for us Gorons... But one day, many Dodongos suddenly appeared inside the cavern. It became a very dangerous place! On top of that, a Gerudo in black armor used his magic to seal the entrance with that boulder! If you want to hear more Goron gossip, head up to our city! Goron City is just a little way up the trail. It won't take much longer to get there, even on foot."

"Ok! Thanks Mr. Goron! Bye bye!" I started skipping again. I passed a few Goron's on the way. I entered the city with Link at my heels.

I managed to trip down a few stairs and land on my poor poor head. Link was laughing his head off. I smacked him on the head very hard.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he was rubbing the part when I slapped him. I smacked him again, just a little bit lighter on his hand.

"Because. You. Laughed. At. Me. When. I. Fell. Down." I emphasized every word and syllable. I got a few looks form the Gorons on the bottom. I just walked up to the door with the Royal Family symbol. I looked at Link. I think he got the hint because he got out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby.

The door rose up into a cut opening and we moved inside, noting the plush carpets. Darunia was there, being very grumpy.He noticed us and scowled. I backed up a step as he shouted.

"What the heck? Who are you! When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived, but... you're just a few little kids! Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the King?"

He took on a look that was worse than the one before. I was really really scared now and clutched onto Link's arm. I don't think he noticed because he was sort of scared too. Darunia continued his shouting match.

"Now, I'm REALLY angry! Get out of my face, now!"

"Um…why are you s-so angry?" I tried to put a fear filled look on my face. It wasn't hard. Being scared helped.

"Are you asking why I'm in such a bad mood right now? Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage! But... This is a Goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers!"

My turn. I pulled out my ocarina and played the song Saria taught us. As soon as he heard it, he started to dance…and it was ally scary…very hairy scary. Link backed up a few steps. So did I. We both looked at him as he spun on his foot and waved his arms around. He finally started to slow down after a few "SUCH A GOT BEAT!" and "HOT HOT HOT!" I deemed it safe to approach him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Heeey! What a nice tune! Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy!"

He smiled a bit less but he was still very happy, grinning away like a mad man.

"I am Darunia! I'm the big boss of the Gorons! Was there something you wanted to ask me about?"

"Um…we need the Spiritual Stone of Fire…we have to give it to the Princess." I wrung my hands. I hate asking things like this to people. It's like taking something of theirs. But I already know my answer. I'm sure Link does too. After all, we also talked to that rude goron on the podium in the middle of the so-called-city.

"What? You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire, too? The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure…"

I looked at him with a hope filled and happy expression. His face hardened and he looked at us.

"But hold on--I'm not going to give it to you that easily. If you want it so badly... Why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of the Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're real men? Or woman… That way, everybody will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone!"

I started jumping up and down. This should be a lot more easier than getting that damn song. I stopped and looked back at Darunia.

"I have something for you. I'm not really giving you this in return for anything, but take it anyway. If you wear this, even a little fella like you can pick up a Bomb Flower."

I don't know where he produced them from, but suddenly two Power bracelets appeared. The hovered over our heads and dropped into our hands. I put mine on and Link did the same.

"Destroy the monsters in the Dodongo's Cavern and become real men!…Or women… Then, we can talk about the Spiritual Stone!" He gave us another smile. Link and I exited and went into the goron shop. I purchased a few things and we went up to the top level.

* * *

I uplifted a bomb flower and chucked it at the rocks below. With an audible BOOM and CRASH the rocks were blown into little bits of Kibble n' Bits! I giggled. Kibbles n' Bits!

Link looked at me weird before we both started walking down the mountain. There was silence for a few seconds before it got boring.

"So…"

"…"

"…"

"………………"

"…………………………"

This silence was getting on my nerves. So, me, being the crazy hyperactive crazy girl I am, shouted some random obscenity at the top of my lungs while walking down the mountain. Besides, why would anyone hear us?

"LINK HAD A HOT MAKE OUT SESSSION WITH A PLASTIC BARBIE DOLL!"

Link was blushing redder than lava. He clamped his hand over my mouth and tacked me to the ground. The result being him lying on top of me after both of us rolling down both hills and landing at the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern.

By this time MY face was redder than a tomato in the glow of a volcano. Or maybe it WAS a tomato in the glow of a volcano. But it was pretty red. I could feel my cheeks giving off more heat than the sun.

Link also blushed red (AN: As red as a tomato in the glow of lava! ROFL) and clambered off me and dusted himself off, finding sudden interest in the floor. I jumped up and followed him.

He still wouldn't look at me.

"Oh come on! The silence was very tedious! I have to lighten the mood anyway!--" at this he glared at me, "--but I'm sorry for the comment." I looked at the wall the opposite side of him. Sometimes I just hate apologizing.

"Next time I'll just make sure it's an even worse comment!" I muttered under my breath as I smirked. Link looked at me with this annoyed expression. I laughed at him and skipped towards the bomb plant and chucking one at the stone wall.

I walked towards the open lava pit and jumped onto the platform, ready to bolt and run as soon as that…that…_thing_ saw me. It did when I was on level with it and it started it's laser eye thing to try to crisperitize me.

I jumped over to the other side and Link picked up a bomb flower after jumping after me.

"Hey Navi, what kind of monsters were those?" Link asked. He chucked it at the thing.

"A Beamos. Just don't get in it's line of site of it will try to get you." She flew back to us as Link set a bomb at the stone wall.

I made a face at the remains of the monster before Link and Tavi pulled me into the room.

And in here were Baby Dodongo's. Joy. I really want to be caught in an explosion and want my guts plastered all over the walls for the next Hero of Time to see.

Uh-huh, and if you couldn't tell that was sarcasm you might as well shoot yourself right there and now.

I killed one and got my butt scorched in the process and killed another. Link killed two and that appeared to be the last of them. I smothered out the flames on my beautiful butt and went towards the statue.

I shifted my weight against it and pushed. I managed to make it go forward a space before having to push it again.

It went down on the button and the gate sprung up. We made our way down the hall and killed the keese there, grabbing the heart shaped glows of energy, perking up our senses and healing our minor scrapes from the bat's sharp claws.

I took put my Hylian shield and put if on for the fight I knew to come.

"You might want to put yours on too…We have 2 lizarfos coming up. Wait for it's attack, then counter and defend again."

"How do you know all this stuff again?" Link asked me. He was putting his deku shield in the very spacious bag that was on his back.

See, while we may have huge pockets…a sword and a shield would be pushing it if we tried to shove it down our clothing. The best we could probably fit would be a _very _short sword or a dagger. Or a sling shot. But that's about it. Nintendo could make the very famous "It's a videogame! There's no bag so we can make him be able to shove things in his shirt!"

Screw that! Here they'd be laughed at and looked at funny.

"Six words: This used to be a videogame" I flashed him a grin and walked into the other room to be assaulted by a freakin huge lizard…man would "prince" Charmles be scared shitless here! (AN: Play Dragon Quest VIII and you'll know what the hell I'm talking about!"

A Lizarlfos came at me and I ducked beneath my spacious shield. It struck the hard well made metal on my back to have it's sword bounce back at it's face. I could feel a small shockwave on my back and then sprung up, slashing from where it's…groin would be to it's neck. 2 more hit's.

I ducked again and waited for it to attack me once again before slashing it's arm. Man they must be very stupid for it to not realize that I'm gonna curl up and wait to attack it!

I heard a screech of pain and quickly looked over to see Link slashing his ubber sized lizard. He followed my example and curled up into a ball.

I waited until the dumb lizard hit my back before springing back up again and delivering the final blow. The corpse shuddered before falling, dissolving in a splay of purple ashes and smoke.

A sickening scream emitted form the foe link was facing. Link backed away as it screamed again and turned into a pile of ashes and smoke.

I stood up and whistled at the site.

"That was fun…well, not exactly _fun_ but it beats homework…and it's more exciting than back home…"

He just looked at me weird before jumping across the platforms and going through the door.

* * *

I love this part.

I stared at the chain of Bomb Flowers.

I really really love this part.

I picked up the lone bomb flower and put it between the two lines of Hyrule's version of TNT. I backed up a few paces to what I deemed safe and watched as it exploded a few seconds later, sending the rest of the bombs off in a chain reaction.

A stair case fell down and I proceeded to climb up.

"Tavi, do you like fire?" I looked at my red fairy.

"Not particularly…it reminds me of…certain events that have happened." Her aura seemed to dampen a little. Navi shot me a look.

"Um…did I say something wrong?" I asked Navi as Tavi flew into my shirt again. I felt some small tears in my shirt.

Navi flew onto my shoulder and Link slowed his pace to fall back beside me. I looked at him. He caught my glance and fell back a few paces and hummed a little to himself.

"About 10 years ago…Hyrule was locked in war. A few of the neighbouring countries wanted to take over…and there was this man on a midnight back horse causing chaos looking for something the Royal Family was said to hold." Navi's aura seemed to dampen too. I could feel harsher tears in my shirt.

"Some woman brought a child into the forest… and soon after that flames were consuming parts of Hyrule…it's recovered a lot thanks to the Royal Family but…"

I thought I saw a tear fall down Navi's face.

"Our home was covered in flames…mom and dad died. I managed to get Tavi out. She was screaming at the time. I didn't know what was happening and I was only 3 at the time. But somehow I've always been the older sister so I saw it my responsibility to get her somewhere safe."

"And since then I haven't really liked fire…"

That came from Tavi. I took her out and gave her a hug with out squishing her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"It's ok…"

"Well…I can't change me but…do ignore my enthusiasm for fire? I kinda don't mean it but it's who I am…"

"It's ok…I'll just remember that in the future then." she gave me a watery smile before settling her self on my head.

I gave a small smile and mouthed "Thank you" to Link as he passed me by to lead at the front. He nodded at me and we continued on our way.

* * *

We finally had gotten the bombs. I was about ready to kill something. Actually screw that, I am gonna kill something. Link and I both dropped out bombs into the hole in the bridge to explode in the eyes of the big skill, making it emit a red glow before opening it's mouth to the boss room.

We made our way down and dropped down the hole.

I landed with a _thud_ and moved.

"Link, I'm out of the way! Come down!" I shouted at the hole. Link came down and landed ungracefully on his butt. I gave a small giggle and laughed at the glare he gave me.

"Okay when he rolls at you, curl up and wait for him to pass over you. Should be fine… And chuck bombs into his mouth when he takes a deep breath."

"Are you sure about this? I want to live to a good old ripe age thanks!" He took out his bomb bag and fastened it to his belt.

I grinned and skipped towards the edge of the magma. "Nope! But it doesn't hurt yet!"

I could hear him groaning behind me as the King Dodongo appeared from…where ever he appears from. It roared and charged at me. I started running away as fast as my legs could carry me and ducked into a corner. It hit me, just not as hard as I expected.

It unfurled from it's ball and sucked in a deep breath. Link took out his bomb and ran up to the Dodongo. He hurled the bomb at is mouth. It swallowed and a loud blast rang in my ears. Him and I ran up to it and started jumping at it, slashing at it's face and every unguarded inch of skin. Smoke billowed out of it's nostrils as it curled up into a ball and ran over me and Link.

It felt like I was being flattened…and in a way I was. It hurt but felt more uncomfortable then painful. I sprung up and groaned but then followed after it.

After awhile the King Dodongo sucked in another deep breath. I charged and chucked my bomb flower at its ugly head. It swallowed and a muffled boom sung out. Smoke eeked out of it's mouth this time. It spewed flames at me.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" I screamed. I could feel it burning my skin. My cloths were amazingly intact. I guess it's one of the features of …whatever roles we're playing out.

I quickly rolled to the side as it rolled past me. It crashed into the wall when Link tried to throw a bomb at it. He threw another one when it was about to singe him. It screamed in agony as the bomb exploded. I was still winded but Link yelled and ran at it, slashing wildly. He managed to get in a few hits before rolling to the side to avoid the attack.

I got up, stinging a little before running over to where Link was. It stopped before us and readied it's attack. Shrugging, both of us threw bombs at it. A roar of fury echoed out in the caverns as we delivered the finishing blows then by shrieks of agony as it finally died.

Taking a chance to breath, I bent over and gasped. It stung really bad. I watched as the Kind Dodongo rolled into the middle of the lava field and dissolved into black ashes, creating a platform where a red heart shaped orb floated in a blue glowing circle.

"Good job…I nearly got myself turned into a flambé but at least we killed it!"

Link looked at me in an annoyed way and lightly punched me in the shoulder. I gasped and clutched at my shoulder. Even though he lightly touched it, the contact irritated the blistering and burnt skin. I swear, I'm gonna stay away from fire for awhile…

I looked at Link…and laughed. I took my arm away from my shoulder and spun around. It hurt but I wouldn't let him know that.

"I'm fine you idiot! No harm what so ever! It was just some pathetic fire breath, nothing to worry about!" I softly punched him on the shoulder and walked towards the blue light, picking up the orb. Half of it flew towards Link and half settled near where my heart is. I felt a cool refreshing feeling as my skin healed.

"Much better." I commented as we were encased in a crystal and sent to the world outside.

* * *

I AM DONE! WHOO HOO!

So please please review! I live off them! I should have the next chapter done in a week or two I hope.


	9. Cold Water

Well, I'm kinda lazy at the moment to reply to your reviews but I will say that I feel so special that you people like this so much! My 30th review! Yay! I'm glad that I'm coming along great on this.

On a second note you might wanna check out my seconfd fanfic, A Flame Burns Despite Despair. Its Final Fantasy I but who cares? I like it.

Third note. I'm glad some people wanna play the game over again. I'm glad my fic helps with that.

On with the disclaimer!

**Me: CLOUD! GET YER BUTT IN HERE!**

**Cloud: --in a whining voice—But what if I don't wanna?**

**Me: --glares—you might end up as a ReDead baka. NOW DO IT!**

**Cloud: bluedranzer77 does not own The Legend of Zelda or any videogame/anime for that matter. She does however, own her laptop, cell phone, MP3player and her cat.**

**Me: Good. And I'll laugh a lot if anyone gets my 'refrence' to a ceritan character form another game there. I just realized what kind of cameo I could make…even though it sucks.

* * *

**

I was in a dark void place. I looked around. There was no one. Not even Tavi.

'We'll you've managed to stay alive so far. So I'm supposed to give you this so you don't have to bum them off Link.'

Terra!

A red light glowed in her hands and took shape of a small bag.

'It's a bomb bag. Have fun with it.'

She gave it to me before walking away.

"Hey! Why are you leaving so early?" I shouted.

'I have to help out sis. She's trying to get a date with your PSP.'

"Oh…so is he hot?"

'He's about 15ish…' she showed a mini model. Black hair, silver eyes, pale completion but not to the point of scary.

"So…hot…must...steal…BOY!"

'I know…but your PS2 is hotter…" A dreamy look was in her eyes. I backed away slowly and fell into a blue light. She snapped out of it and waved at me from above.

'Have fun!'

* * *

Our feet touched the ground as the crystal brought us to the entrance of the cavern. Darunia and the other gorons came running (or rolling) down the mountain. 

"YOU DID IT!" Darunia shouted. He hugged both me and Link in a bone crushing hug. I think my spleen ruptured along with my liver and kidneys.

He let go of us and gave us the ruby.

"I give this to you, for defeating the Dodongos and delivering us from starvation! You and I are now sworn brothers!" He looked down at me. "Or brother and sister. Or just brothers."

"I think I like sister best thanks."

They started coming in for another hug. I visibly paled. I heard Link gulp, and looked at his pale face. Link took off leaving me behind in a Goron hug. I'll remember to kill him later.

"Darunia…need…to…keep bones…in tact!" I managed to get out. He instantly lessened the pressure of the hug.

"Go now, and do whatever it is you needed that ruby for. You have our blessings and prayers."

"Thanks!"

I ran down the slope after Link, bent on setting fire to his hat.

* * *

"BUT I WAS GUNNA GET CRUSHEDDDDDD!" he managed to wail out as I held him in a headlock, giving him the noogie of doom before slapping him hard on the head. 

"AND LEAVE ME BEHIND?"

"…" He blushed in embarrassment. I sighed and started walking out of the entrance to the field.

"Come on…we have fish to fry and fish princesses to pry off you. Oh wait…and Great Fairies to find." I sighed. "BACK UP THE MOUNTIAN."

So back up the mountain we went. After many bombings, a few spiders, and many many chunks of falling rocks surrounded in fire that looks like chunk of spew some giant chucked, we were at the top of the mountain. And went to the Great Fairy of Scariness. Or the Scary Fairy. And then back down the mountain again.

* * *

Shit, not again. It's the Owl-Who-Likes-To-Talk-Us-To-Death. So, me being the nice person I am, dived into the river and quickly grasped the oppiside shore and pulled myself up. I ran up a ways before plunking down and hummed as loud as I could to drown out the owl. A few minutes passed before the retreating form of the O.W.L.T.T.U.T.D was seen in the horizon. I jumped back into the river and swam over to the ledge in front of a glaring Link. I shrugged at him before hauling myself up and grinning embarrassedly at him.

* * *

It's the Magic Bean Man. He was _fat_. As in _really_ fat. Did it come from eating all those beans? HOW MANY CALORIES ARE IN THOSE THINGS? 

"Hey, Link! How many calories do you think are in those bean?" I whispered to him. Him, still being pissed that I bailed out on him, rolled his eyes and continued walking. Or jumping.

I shrugged and walked up to the bean man and bought about 4 beans from him, urging Link to do the same. In all we got about 8. Later on when we bypassed a cuckoo, Link sighed and turned to me.

"And why did we get those?"

"Because we'll need them later unless you wanna crush your ass in acquiring hearty hearts."

"Uh…"

"The equivalent of strengthening our uh…whaddayamacallit force that makes fatal wounds less fatal." I made a few hand gestures.

"Oh. Life force." We arrived at the coiling way to the Zora's Domain. I pulled out my ocarina and walked up the twisted pathway. At the top I pointed to a red glowing spot on the ledge you normally could get a heart container.

"So what's that then? Normally in the game you get a heart container there."

He glanced over at the glowing area. Navi popped out of his hat as Tavi flew out of my shirt. Tavi flew over to the red glowing area and hovered around in circles, soon joined by her sister. They hovered around for a few more minutes before flying back to their wards.

"It's a Strife point." Tavi announced. Navi flew to Link and rested on his head.

"A Strife point? What kind of name is that?"

"A dumb one I'll agree with you." Link remarked. I stuck my tongue at him before turning to face my fairy.

"They call it a Strife point because the man who first made exrtensive research about these points named it that. Cloudius Wolffe Strife. A scientist and an adventurer. He noticed that these points appeared all over Hyrule and many different countries. Supposedly, a person can only find a certain number of points before they've maxed out their limit. Once a person used one, the point warps somewhere else, allowing another to find it and benefit. There's more than one if you're wondering."

My mouth must have been open because I felt a bug fly into it. Choking, I glanced at my fairy.

"Why do fairy's have to be smart? And why does this sound like someone I know?"

I sighed before glancing at Link. He was staring at my fairy, probably something like "WTF" or "Is she on crack?" going on in his head. I grabbed his collar and dragged him to the top of the domain entryway.

"We'll get if before we visit the princess again, okay? I'm too lazy to get the cuckoo." I let him go and played Zelda's lullaby. The water thinned out, and a doorway was visible.

"Whoa…" Link stared at the entry way. I sighed and pushed him forward; forcing him to jump as he realized that he wasn't on firm ground anymore. I waited for him to jump across before leaping the distance and stumbling on the other side. He spun around angrily and looked at me.

"Why did you push me?" Link shouted, sounding cute in his little kid voice. He was wringing water out of his hat.

"Because… you weren't going anywhere and I wanna get the Silver scale before nighttime!" I wrung some water out of my shoulder blade length hair. I hate how it shrunk back to how pathetically short it was when I was this age. I miss my waist length hair so much…

"Next time just let me know?" He said angrily. Well, he was less angry but who cares?

"Mkay Link! Now lets go!" I walked up the stairs, glancing around and shivering at the damp and cold atmosphere. I saw Link shiver out of the corner of my eye. He's lucky that he's less wet than me…

"So, you wanna do the diving or me? I'm pretty wet already so if you want to remain drier for a few minutes…" I trailed off. He nodded and I approached the Zora near the end of the water fall.

"If I give you 40 rupees and get all the coins in the time limit, will you give us 2 Silver scales?" The Zora looked at us questionably before responding.

"I suppose I could. I'll double the timer and the coins though. Ready?" I nodded and handed my money to him and put my bag and shield in Link's hands. He threw around 10 to 15 rupees into the water below.

"GO!" He shouted. I ran off the ledge, putting my hands in front of me hoping I was diving the right way. I knew I should have continued swimming lessons. I amusedly watched as Tavi flew out of my shirt and back to the top of the cliff. Wuss.

The cold, no _freezing_ water made me choke on impact. I guess it being close to night or something makes the water…no wonder there were no Zora's in the water.

I shuddered before grabbing the two nearest rupees near me and shoved them into my bag on my belt. I swam to the surface, gasping before diving again. I swam around for a bit, getting the bulk of the number. I heard the Zora shout that 10 seconds were remaining. I broke the surface again and pumped my legs as hard as I could to get the last red rupee…

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" I nearly inhaled water, gleeful that I had won. I rose to the surface again, spluttering water everywhere. Link was at the edge, his face contorted in sympathy at the coldness of the water.

"Good job!" He hauled me back onto dryish land. I lay on my back, shivering more violently.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold!" I managed to speak out. I handed him the rupees, vainly trying to retain some body warmth. We ran back up the stairs to collect out prizes.

"Great job kid. That water must have been _cold!_ Here are your prizes, 2 Silver Scales. It's much easier to dive and less pressure to your lungs." He handed us the shining Zora scales. I thanked him and headed towards the entry way.

"Can we go back to the Kokiri forest? I know a short cut but we'll have to get wet." I huddled near the ground, looking up at Link.

"Yeah…I guess we could. Here." He handed me my bag and shield. I strapped them back on, shaking the whole time. We exited and jumped back to the ledge. The sun was nearing the mountains. I went towards the left, well more like _running_ and jumped into the pool leading to the Lost Woods.

"You dive here and appear back in a pool in the Lost Woods…Oh wait, I don't think you've been in there yet, have you?" He nodded.

"So we somehow appear there and then go back home for tonight?" I nodded. HE jumped in behind me and dived. I followed him and felt this strange pressing feeling as we went though the tunnel. A few seconds later I was swimming towards the surface, hazy green and black staring at me from the other side of the pool. Our heads broke the surface, me coughing.

"SO...COLD!" My teeth were chattering louder than Link's. I sneezed and glanced around. Link was wringing more water out of his hat. I clattered my teeth some more and ran out of the woods. Link came out behind me.

"I'm gonna see if I can stay at Saria's tonight, okay? If not I'm gonna crash at yours? That okay?" He nodded.

"Sure, doesn't matter to me either way." I nodded and ran towards Saria's house. She was inside, eating dinner. I stood in the doorway, chuckling nervously.

"Um…"

"Oh! Sheila! What are you doing here?" She abandoned her dinner and grabbed a towel once she noticed I was dripping wet.

"Uh…we did a few things here and there and now we're soaking wet?" I graciously accepted the towel, rubbing my hair down and wiping my face.

"I'm sorry but there's not enough room for you to stay tonight…Naria's coming over here for a sleep over so…"

"No no! It's okay!" I hastily assured her. Saria took out a dry pair of bed cloths and handed them to me.

"I'm sure you can stay with Link! And don't worry! I'll dry your cloths for you!" She pushed the clothing into my hands and shoved me behind a dressing screen.

"Why are you doing all this?" I asked her as I peeled off my cloths. She took them from me and I put the refreshingly warm nightgown on. It reached my ankles thankfully.

"Because! You're a friend and friends help each other!" I stepped out from the screen and gave Saria a hug.

"Thanks so much…" We talked for a few minutes before I left and climbed up the ladder to Link's house. I stopped just before the door and called out, "Hey Link? I can't stay over there tonight so…"

He popped his head out the door and looked at me. "Yeah, okay. Come on in." I did so and was greated by the sight of a small dinner. I arched an eyebrow (AN:OMG I actually was able to raise one eyebrow) at the sight of a space cleared out for me at the table.

"I kinda had a feeling you'd be here sooner or later so…" He blushed as I hugged him.

"Aww…Thanks Link! You're so kind!" I sat down and waited for him to start eating before I did. It wasn't much other than stuff that grew around the forest. Mostly berries and fruits, although there was some bread and vegetables. We laughed over dinner and our fairies settled on a small bed in the corner of the room.

"I'll sleep on the floor this time since Saria practically forced you to give me the bed last time. No biggie." I sat down on the floor as Link got out spare blankets and a pillow. He made a makeshift bed on the floor and helped me up.

"Nope. You get the bed, okay? You're shivering more than me." Which was true. I sneezed. He practically pushed me onto the bed before settling down on the ground.

"Link?" I asked him a few minutes later. He turned his face to me.

"What?"

"Thanks a lot…you're a great friend, you know that?" I yawned, ready for sleep. I could hear him laugh a little.

"Thanks…you're a great friend too."

We had a good sleep, and thankfully there were no ReDeads.

* * *

There. A chapter. So leave me alone unless youre gonna review! I LIVEHT AGAIN! I LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH! 


	10. The Final Pieces

I know I 'haven't updated in AGES…FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh yeah, I turned 15 the other day. I'm so happy and this means I gotta wait another year before I can start driving! XD

**Me: Riku, get your butt out here and do the disclaimer before I sick Kratty-chan on you!**

**Riku: --Runs in—NOOOOOOO! I'm good I'm good! Bluedranzer77 doesn't own The Legend of Zelda or ANYTHING for that matter! Not even MC Donalds!**

**Lloyd: --walks in eating a bag of popcorn—She (snarff) oogly (munch) owns her fat (chokes) her fellhpone, and fer (wheezes) fiano.**

**Kratos: Translation: "She only owns her cat, her cellphone and her piano.**

**Me: --sighs—Lloyd, start running. That was not funny at ALL.**

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"WAH!"

_Crash!_

Did I mention I want to fry my fairy? No? Well, I'm mentioning it now.

"_Tavi…_" I growled. I think she was pretty scared, for she hid behind Link. Navi was nowhere to be seen.

"I feel the sudden urge for Mc Chicken Tavin!" I glowered at the fairy behind Link before sinking to the floor, and shivering violently.

"You okay?" Link? I guess I didn't hear him get up. He offered me a hand which I took.

"I don't feel very…ACHOO!" I quickly covered my mouth with my sleeve and sneezed again.

"You have a fever." Link had placed his left hand on my forehead. Now that I think about it, I do kinda feel a little…dizzyish…or is the word I'm looking for cloudy?

"I think you should stay in bed while we go get that Sapphire." Navi flew in. She spun around my head, making me just a tad bit dizzier.

"I'm fine!" No way was Link gonna leave me behind…even if I really DON'T feel well. "Really really! Just lemme get dressed and we can go." I shooed everyone out the door and picked out what to wear.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" I tried to glare at Link, but I guess I was sort of…grateful? Touched? That he was worried about my health. I guess my facial expression was a cross between a glare, thankfulness, and happiness. Link started laughing.

"I'm fine, don't worry okay?" I think he unbelieved me further when I sneezed and sniffled. My head ached and in truth, _I felt like shit!_

"I'm really, really okay. If I wasn't, I'd be complaining my butt off."

"If you say so…"

"Then SHUT UP about it!"

Link started laughing. He pointed at me weakly. "Yeah, I'd say you're feeling okay!"

I grumbled but didn't say anything, intent on getting to our destination. We had already warped though the water hole and were inside Zora's domain. I had caught a fish yesterday and it was still alive and kicking…even now.

…

…

…

…The heck? HOW THE HELL CAN A FISH STILL BE ALIVE EVEN WHEN I HAD IT IN MY FRIGGIN' BOTTLE FOR 12 HOURS?

"You look funny…" Link dissolved into laughter. I glared at him and waved the bottle around, accidentally loosing my grip on it and sending it to the ground.

"Oh shit." And he didn't even tell me not to say that! Wow…wait.

"WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THINGS!" Opps…

Navi and Tavi had caught the bottle before it fell on the ground. They were struggling to stay in the air. I grabbed the bottle from them and put it back in my bag, not wanting to try and shove it down my shirt and into the infinite expanse that is my pockets.

"Hee hee…sorry!" I waved at them and quickly sprinted over to where the big fat fish would be.

It was a while before we met up with Ruto. At the moment, I wanted to bitchslap her so hard that she'd kiss the moon!

"You have the honor of carrying me!" Link groaned and picked up the princess. I snickered behind my hand and lead the way thoughout the already hated dungeon.

* * *

After gaining the boomerang (which I stole from Link) we made it into the chamber where Ruto loses her fishy ass to a giant orok or whatever those damn things were again.

"WHEEE! PANSY ASS KICKING TIME!" I ran one way while Link ran and slashed the sucker in the ass.

"HEH HEH HEH!" It ran towards Link and I ran up behind, stabbing my sword though. It gave a hiss and charged at me, knocking me into the spikes.

"You okay?" Link shouted from across the room. I gave a thumbs up and jumped onto the sucker, stabbing it repeatedly until it died.

"Um…Remind me not to get you mad…" Link and I both climbed onto the platform and ended up at the boss room a few minutes later.

"This thing is easy. Just lemme throw the boomerang at the sucker and you stab it repeatedly, okie dokie?" He nodded and we went in.

"Ugh…" I felt some blood drip down my face. I was almost out of energy before I could start getting _really_ hurt.

The…_thing_ gave a horrible shriek as Link slashed it, rendering unable to move. I dashed in, giving a weak cry as I jumped high and slashed it, ending it's life as it shrieked and flailed around.

When it's cried died down, a heart shaped energy floated to us and settled into our souls. A blue and red light surrounded me. I suppose it is time to talk to my Guardian or whatever.

* * *

'WHEEEEEE!' I arched an eyebrow at Terra. Wait…HOLY SHYTE I RAISED ONE EYEBROW! This calls for dancing around.

'HYRULE TO SHEILA! WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!' I stopped dancing and stared at her.

"Dude…you are creeping me out…spill the coffee, just not on me thanks." I grinned as she got this love sick look in her eyes.

'Drake…_kissed_ me!' Terra sighed and swooned.

"Um…yeah…Can I get a boomerang so I can chuck it at people and go 'WHEEEEE'?" I asked. She swooned again but waved her hand, a boomerang with a blue jewel embedded on it.

"Um…thanks…hope if goes well with you and lover boy!" I said as I fell into wet darkness…

I landed in water along with Link and Ruto. She swam up to him and spurt out the whole "engagement ring, marry me shit, I'm a fricken fish that is a total slut becauseI don't wear clothing to cover my boobs" speech. I decided to mess around with both their minds.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Ruto and Link both glanced at me.

"Unfourtunatly, my parents and his parents decided to pledge us to marriage when we were still babies. They wanted a continual peace and prosperity between our families so…" I slung an arm around Link.

"Oh…I see." She looked kinda sad but…Link looked flustered at my idea.

"Well, I'll still give it to you…but only if you promise that if you don't marry Sheila, then you marry me, alright?" I felt Link gulp and nod.

"O-okay…" Ruto laughed and handed us the Sapphire.

"Take good care of it…and take care!"

WE waved and nodded. Link and I had made it out of Zora's domain before he angrily shouted at me.

"ENGAGED?" I shrinked under his glare.

"Um…" I sighed.

"HAHA! LINK IS 'ENGAGED!'" out faries cooed and shouted. I raised a fist at them before breaking into an angry run, trying to leave everything behind.

I wasn't feeling so well after about five minutes so I decided to rest at the gate. Link came up behind me and tackled me, knocking my wind from me. I gasped, trying to recover my breath. Link must of sensed my distress, for he let go of me but kept close.

"Mind explaining to me about all that back there?" He asked. I inhaled slowly, savoring each breath.

"She was gonna hook you into a marriage! I had to think of something and…well, it's all I could come up with!" He glared at me and I sighed again.

"Let's just give these to Zelda for now okay? We'll explain to Ruto soon enough." He nodded and we ran the rest of the way to The Castle Town.

Oh, I don't feel good at all. I feel too warm and everything has a…cloudy quality to it…perhaps I really am sick…

"You…kids, tell me where A white horse went…" Gannon is already here…? I must be…really…out of it.

We stood our ground, understanding that Gannon must not find out where Zelda went.

"Feh, kids." We dove out of the way of his horse. However, my senses must be really dull or something because I jumped a moment too soon and now…

"Uhhhnnnn…" Is that…my voice?

"Sheila? You okay?" I feel pain pain, and more pain…

"Gemme some fu'in asspin…or pai' nummerzs an' meeby me feel wheeeeee bee'er." I felt something cool enter my mouth and sat up. Link had apparently gave me a small portion of a red potion.

"Thankkyooo…aahhh shyte." I felt a stabbing pain and forced myself up.

"Link, would you mind and please go get the ocarina in the moat? I hurt too much to get it." He nodded and jumped in, moments later surfacing and throwing it at me.

"Hey! Watch it!" He grinned sheepishly at me before we entered the city.

* * *

"So…this is it." Link and I had both placed the stones on the alter and played the Song of Time. The entery way had disappeared and we saw the Master sword on it's pedestal, glimmering and radiating with power.

"You ready?" Link asked me. I nodded and placed my hands on the sword. He did the same and we both pulled it upwards.

"Hey! Watch out!" Tavi shouted. I glanced over to see Gannon enter the time warp with us.

"Shit!" I muttered.

"What's he doing here!" Link gasped.

"Oh, no, oh no, oh no!" Tavi flew around in rapid fast circles.

"Great." Muttered Navi sarcastically. Gannon laughed, a teeth grinding sound.

"I should have known…and now…I have this power thanks to you! Too bad you've out used your usefulness…" I saw him surrounded by black and dark purple energy before I felt the world spin around me and succumb to darkness.


	11. Defenseless in a Strange Marathon

--coughs—Erm…I am so sorry for not updating earlier…I just had run dry of creaticity and the last chapter I wrote was pure crap in my opinion. Perhaps when I have the time I shall re write it and put it up. Perhaps. And my computer crashed so...I sorta had to do stuff. 

Me: YO! VINNIE! GET THINE ASS IN HER EAND MUSE!

Vincent: bluedranzer77 does not own the legend of Zelda, MR. Tinkles, Tales of Symphonia or anything for that matter. Just her cat, herself and a few books of manga.

SIHFWIEHERIFH

I groggily woke up to some bright light and a headache.

'I swear to God if Terra ate the cookies…no wait…there aren't any cookies here. DAMN MY HEAD HURTS LIKE LIVING DEAD SHIT!' I thought, perking up a little when I heard something…male groan.

"Sheila? You there?" That voice sounds…familiar and yet…deeper.

"Uhn…" I can't even get up I hurt so much. I heard someone get up, their shadow falling over my face. I blinked when an older Link offered his hand to me.

"I'll help you up." he hauled me up, my head protesting. It gave me a good chance to check out our new duds.

Link was sporting the regular tunic and pants and shirt, silver earrings hanging in his ears. He had some new gloves on and a shield hung on his back.

I glanced at myself. I was wearing white pants, a white shirt and a green sleeveless dress. I had on nice boots that went up to my knees and some brown gloves, probably for mostly archery, on my hands. My shield was slightly smaller than Link's and I had an empty sheath on my back.

"O…kay…why the hell am I wearing a dress?" I asked the air. Link shrugged. I gasped as a large thing of light exploded. When it cleared, Raru the light sage hovered before us.

"WHOA! ORANGE CRACKER!" I screamed before realizing it was only the old man. Link and he looked at me funny.

"Uhm,…hi?" I asked nervously.

"Hello young maiden. Young sir." He nodded to both of us. I swear I heard Tavi snoring.

He gave us the whole "You're the ones to stop Gannon" speech. I sighed and Link asked me what was wrong.

"I'm wearing a dress. Does that answer anything?" I sarcastically replied. I groaned again.

"unfortunately, when you came into the Sacred Realm, you had a terrible fever. Since your bodies were in a catomose state and growing, the fever lay hidden until you awoke." I felt really warm and hot, my head aching.

"Yeah…" I said before blacking out. (...don't ask me how )

Link sighed and picked her up when it was time to go. He was met by Sheik.

"Who…are you?" Link asked. Sheik looked at him.

"I am one of the last Sheikah." Link paid attention as Sheik told him of where to find the temples.

"The first is somewhere you are familiar with. Hurry and go there. She waits."

Link ran out of the temple of Time, running past all the ReDeads. He made it to the field and into Kakariko.

"Junna…I need your help." Link asked the cuckoo lady. She looked at him and Sheila before her face lit up in recognition.

"What happened to you two? Never mind, just get her inside." She ushered them inside, getting a cool bowl of water and a cloth.

"She has a high fever…She'll need to rest for a few days…during which you'll tell me what you've been up to!" She smiled, placing the cold cloth on Sheila's forehead.

"Now…what you been up to for seven years?"

It felt…hot, Sheila thought in her dream. Almost too hot.

I woke up, my head feeling cloudy and hot. I felt hot everywhere, like I was burning up.

"Uhnnn…" I moaned, my throat scratchy and in pain.

"Here…drink some of this…" Some man's voice said, helping me get up and drink some sort of vile medicine.

"Ugh…taste like shit…" I mumbled. The voice chuckled. "I know..but it will help you."

"Whatever." I mumbled before falling into the darkness of sleep once more.

#)EKHSDF

"How is she?" Juna asked. Link nodded. "She'll be fine I think. She took it and is sleeping as we speak."

"That's good…you should get some rest too…for you it's been a pretty long day, hasn't it?" He nodded and did as she suggested.

W)$UK

"Thanks again Juna…" I smiled, sitting down for breakfast a few days later. Link had gone to the graveyard and won the hookshot. He got me one as well so I was planning on having some fun later…

"It's nothing really…"She said, handing me a blue cuckoo.

"IT was his favorite…"

I nodded, understanding. "I'm sure we'll find him somewhere." I smiled. "We'll see you around, alright Juna? Thanks again for your hospitality!" I bowed. Link did as well. We waved and exited the village. "Alright, next we're gonna get us some horses."

"Horses?"

"Yeah, Epona and Serenade."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"…"

"…" Silence thought the whole walk there. We finally arrived about an hour later at the gate of the ranch.

"He—" I grumbled when Ingo cut me off, talking about how he got the ranch and how he was giving these horses to Gannon and all that.

"Yeah yeah yeah, great. Wanna race horses? I bet I can win!" I stated, grinning. Ingo took the bait.

"I'll bet you two horses of your choosing I can beat you both!" He opened the gates to the horses. I pulled out my ocarina, smiling as Serenade ran over to me. Epona ran over to Link. I had a little trouble mounting mine however I managed, giving a little test run before trotting over to Ingo.

"If you both win, I'll give you them horses there." We agreed, starting the race. IT went pretty fast, I sticking to the inside of the track and only spurring my horse when nessisary.

I will say that Ingo was fairly pissed we won. Twice.

"Well...you mave have won them..." I didn't bother bolting to the gate, "But you can't leave this ranch!" He closed the gates, leaving Link and I trapped in this ranch...or so he thought.

"Link." I motioned him to ride over. He did so, leaning near me when I whispered in his ear, pointing at the wall of the ranch.

"We're gonna jump over that...trust me on this one, it'll be a breeze!" I said, spurring Serenade faster towards the wall. I braced myself, breath lost as Serenade vaulted over.

"Ooomph!" I felt the saddle horn digging into my gut. I watched as Epona landed next to me, Link with his eyes wider than ever.

"Can we do that again?" I asked, grinning wildly. He rapidly shook his head.

"Once is enough for me!"

"Awwww but it was fuuuunnn!" I pouted.

"No."

"Pleeeaaassseeee?"

"No."

"No."

"NO!"

"...meanie."

$#I)I#)$

We came to the log entrance of Kokiri.

"Alright Serenade, go home until we call, alright?" The horse neighed, running with Epona.

"Alrighty, time to be...well..." I took off my shield, waving it around and grinning when I realized that I could smash enemies if i had to.

"Link...you go in front. I can't exactly do anything...unarmed." He nodded, moving in front of me with the Master Sword drawn. We walked though the log entrance, imediatly being attacked by those Deku...things.

"Kiss my ass!" I screamed, smacking it repeatedly with my shield. It shrieked as I smirked, then kicking it with my foot.

"HAHA SUCKAH!" I smirked, giggling nervously when children peeked out of their houses. I dragged Link to the Lost Woods, running though the tunnels.

"Mido..." I waved a hand in front of his face but he ignored me and talked to Link.

"If you ever see him...tell him I'm sorry for being mean to him..."

"Uh...right." Link nodded, not bothering to tell Mido that he was right there. Link and I nodded, continuing to the pathways to Saria's spot, myself screeching when a Moblin charged at me.

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"SHUT UP OR THE WHOLE FOREST WILL KNOW WE'RE HERE!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed and dived under the Moblin's legs, running at a frenzied pace and somehow managing to make it all the way to the stairwell.

"OH SHITTY CREAMY GOODNESS!" I schreeched, running like a mad woman at the large Moblin. Seriously, that's my best option with NO weapon on me.

"COVERED IN FUDGE!" Andd...it worked. I slid under the moblin once more, running for my life. What I didn't expect was to be placed into complete darkness a moment later...


	12. My Head Hurts

"Hey."

"GET UP"

"AHHHH"

Apparently, I'm inside my mind...while Link gets his ass over here.

"Geeze, you sound like a two year old. Anyway, present for you until you get the Fairy Boy in this dungeon." Terra gave me twin daggers, a nice hand guard on each for protection.

"Um...thanks?"

"Buh-bye now!" The same hole as before appeared underneath me, drawing me in.

I awoke to see Sheik teaching Link the song. I barely picked it up, deciding that it would be easier to hum said song or ask Link how to play it later. I walked up to Sheik, dragging him/her over where Link wouldn't hear us.

"Dood, any advice on using these?" I waved my new daggers in Sheik's face.

"Well...alright, small lesson." She got into a stance, showing me a few things. I repeated them, finding them a little hard but to the point.

"Thanks. By the way, you might wanna high tail it somewhere far from here coz," I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Ganny has some werid shadow dood in thar. I don't think you wanna get caught by teh fugly, now do we?" Sheik looked at me shocked, whispering harshly.

"You know?" I nodded.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to let you know I know, just in case you need help sometime...I won't tell Link, even if he goes all emo on me and stabs me full of pins and needles...Promise." Sheik looked at me for a bit before nodding.

"Alright...just make sure to stay alive. Until next time." With that, she pulled the ninja like move of disappearing.

"Wha?" I brushed Link aside.

"Nothing, just chit chat. Come on!"

It had taken awhile, but we got the bow. It was currently MY weapon, meaning, if Link wanted to use it, tough luck. Mine...all minee...muahahaha...

"Come on...shoot that." Link pointed to the painting with the poe in it. I grudingly did so, scoffing.

"I can't wait until we're done…can't wait, can't wait…" I muttered, following him though the doors. We soon finished with the other poes, going down the large elevator after collecting the big key.

"Link, we're gunna wanna be running around like we're on crack or something or at least dodging for the boss battle…oh, and you better be good at ping pong." I remarked as we made our way to the boss room. I didn't like pushing around that big….pushie thingie, getting pissed off with the giant spiders. Hey, I can handle the small ones, but seriously….THESE THINGS ARE BIGGER THAN TRUANTULAS!

"Ping pong?" He asked, giving me a confused look. I giggled nervously.

"Um…I'll show you sometime if we ever get to check out my place, alright?" He nodded and inserted the key. I bolted ahead of him climbing up the stairs and shouting "Yo, fugly! Show yourself already so I can kick your ass!"

My wish seemed to be granted, as I heard a sound behind me, Gannon's puppet coming out of the portrait.

"Whew, uuuuugly!" I giggled, pointing to Ganny who was going into another picture.

"Alright Link, keep your eyes on those portraits there, and I'll keep mine over here. If he's in your eyesite, gimme a holler and I'll smack him full of arrows." I instructed, notching an arrow to the string. I waited for a moment before, 'Here!' and shot the puppet. It ran back into the picture, then coming out of another. This continued for a time before it started to play 'pass the energy beam to the enemy!'

"YOU SUCK!" I hollered as Link finished him off, the pathetic mass of energy or whatever shrieking and saying it's death crap.

"LOOZAH!" I grinned like an idiot as me and Link collected the heart container, instantly being warped into the Chamber of the Sages.

#)U#$)#$)#))$

"Wow my head hurts." I commented, landing on my butt in front of the new Deku tree. IT really did! For some reason, my head felt like psycho monkeys armed with jack hammers and with their little saiyan friends decided to turn my head into dust!

"Hi there! I'm the Deku Tree sprout!" I glanced towards where that voice came from. It was making my head worse than it was, all high pitched and squeaky.

"Because you and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish! Thanks a lot!" Link smiled and nodded, going back to his quiet self.

"Hey, have you seen your old friends? None of them recognized you with your grown-up body, did they?" Link shook his head, a questioning look on his face.

"That's because the Kokiri never grow up! Even after seven years, they're still kids!" Link nodded at this, though wondering about himself I imagine.

"You must be wondering why only you have grown up! Well, as you might have already guessed, you are not a Kokiri!" I swear Link fell over at this.

"But, but, but, but…" Link seemed to stutter like broken record. The deku tree continued, as if Link had no voice.

"You are actually a Hylian! I am happy to finally reveal this secret to you!" The Deku tree seemed to smile even wider, if that was possible, though he then gained a somber expression.

"Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured... Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!"

Wow what a mouthful. I watched as Link absorbed all this, myself walking over to him and resting my head on his back, slowly rubbing his back. Hey, my head hurt so what else to do but rest it! And Link needed comfort, just learning he wasn't what he thought he was! And noooooo, I don't have a crush on him! So clean out your mind of all those fluff filled thoughts! CLEAN YER BRAIN!

"You are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest. And now... You have learned your own destiny..." Link looked up, aknowleging the tree.

"So you know what you must do... That's right...You must save the land of Hyrule!" I felt Link nod, nodding myself before hissing at my head pain. I really don't know why I had a headache.

"Now, Link, break the curses on all of the Temples, and return peace to Hyrule!!" Link nodded again, turning around and letting me use him as a guide as we made our way to his house I presume.

(so sorry guys for not posting and such…I PROMISE I"ll have a better chapter up within the month. T.T)


	13. I have magic?

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

I said those words because…well, he's in a way lost his home, like me…I guess. I mean, mine are still alive and all…but they're a world away. I don't even know if I can go home, you know? And Link…his mother is dead, his father unknown, and the home he's had since he was a kid suddenly…isn't really home. He's a grown up when the Kokiri are still children…he's different than they are, much more than normal. He's simply…not one of them.

"…"

Link made me sleep on the bed since I was smaller than him, and just barely fit. I had protested a whole lot, finally quieting when he gave me this sad look and made his bed on the ground.

"I um…I kinda know how you feel and…well, you're not alone, okay? I just thought you should know that." I shifted over onto my side, my weariness finally catching up with me. I didn't hear Link give a small sad laugh or hear him whisper, "I know. Thanks."

In the morning we went back to our horses, telling them to go back to the ranch and we'd call them when we were ready to go.

"Alright, according to Sheik, the next temple should be somewhere with fire…"

"Which could be in Goron city, right? I mean, they have that volcano and all so…" I piped in, wincing as Tavi pulled on my hair a little.

"I would assume so. So lets go there!" Navi bobbed around Link's head, looking at the map of Hyrule. It just appeared in my bag awhile back and I never really questioned how I got it.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your wings in a twist." Tavi replied, settling down on top of my head once again.

"I wish I could take a rest on someone's head…" I mumbled, yawning at the earliness of the morning.

…alright, it wasn't really early morning, more around 10 but I haven't been feeling well since yesterday…and I don't know why either!

"Well you're not sleeping on mine." Link joked. He seemed a little bit better emotionally than yesterday. IT was relieving because I was worrying about him the whole time, though I don't know if he noticed or not.

"I'd probably flatten you in the process, oh mighty and strong one." I joked back, playing along. I grinned, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly tired.

"Sheila!" Footsteps….

39275287

"Hello again!"

I had blacked out again, arriving in this…space of darkness that I normally end up in.

"What is it this time?" I asked, sitting down. Some light would be nice…

"Well, I forgot to mention something when you first got here but…well, you have magic and I'm going to teach you how to use it."

Whoa whoa whoa. Back up a step. _Me _have _magic?_

"Yup!" Shit, I voiced that out…

"So um…I can make fire and stuff?"

"Yup!"

She seems chipper…

"Alright, it's like this: close your eyes and look deep into yourself, until you find some sort of…glowy core I guess. That's your magic. Focus really hard and try to produce fire, but not too much. Remember, slow and small, that way you won't over exert yourself."

I nodded, closing my eyes and doing as she said. I sort of…felt this core, more than saw it, probably making a face as I held my hand up, sort of…_willing_ there to be fire. I felt something trickle from that core and though my body, coming to my hand and going out into a gentle warmth.

"You got it!"

I gasped and opened my eyes, watching as the ball of flame winked at me and blew out.

"Hey hey hey, remember, concentrate!"

I tried again, thinking of the gentle fire I willed. It took less time to find my magic and will forth the fire. I smiled and opened my eyes, concentraiting hard and yet watching proudly at the fire in my hand.

"Keep practicing at night time and make sure you have someone with you, incase something goes wrong. The more you do this, the sooner you'll have more magic and it'll be easier to cast stronger things." She walked around for a moment before stopping.

"Oh yeah, the reason you got sick when you came out of the temple of time? It was because you hadn't used your magic in a loooooong time so it was trying to get out but your will subconsciously bit down on it and…well, lets just say you physically paid the concequences. Also that's why you've been having the headaches…so as soon as you can, start practicing and your headaches should go away…"

Ohhhh that makes sense…I guess. "Thanks." I smiled and hugged her, sitting down again before blacking out.

"You're alright…" Link's worried face greeted mine as I opened my eyes. Navi was on his head, along with her sister.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't as well as I thought…" I groaned and sat up, my headache from this morning still there, but not as bad.

"If you weren't feeling too well, you should have let us know." Tavi quipped, hovering around my head once again. I smiled faintly.

"Yes…I'm sorry. I'm feeling much better now, really." Link looked away quickly when I glanced at him, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm. He turned to look at me, his eyes widening at something.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Link stuttered and pointed at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder and gasped too.

We were being encased in a blue crystal just like before in the dungeon…

* * *

omfg I'm soooo sorry for not posting earlier...school and shit but I'm sooo sorry TT 


	14. WHOA WHOA, HOLD THE PHONE!

I awoke in a soft bed, softer than anything you could possibly get in Hyrule for that matter. My eyes were struggling to open, but my nose detected a familiar smell, sort of like what my house smelled liked. I finally opened my eyes, blinking rapidly, my mind stuttering on me.

"Ho shit, ho shit, ho shit, ho shit, HO SHIT!" I was sleeping in my own bed! In my own room! HO SHIT INDEED!

I think I fainted, for I found myself on the floor of my room minutes later, staring blankly into Link's face.

"Um…hi?" I offered, still trying to get past the fact that I was _in my own house_ and that _Link_ was here with me.

In my own house.

On planet Earth.

Not in Hyrule.

Not beating up monsters for medallions.

"Hi indeed. Now where the hell are we?" Link asked, helping me get up and sit on my bed. I wonder where my parents are…No matter…for the moment at least.

"Uh…for some strange reason we're in my world…and…yeah." I lamely offered, immediately throwing myself at my closet, deciding to take a shower.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Stay here, don't touch anything because…well…I'll tell ya about everything later. But I'm taking advantage of Earth's hygiene greatness and I sugest you do later."

"So…we're on Earth…" Link mused. Navi floated around the room, looking at the foreign objects, noticing a few pictures of Sheila and her friends. They heard running water a few seconds later, assuming that Sheila was taking her shower.

"It's very different than Hyrule…" Tavi admitted, sitting on the desk. Most of the surface had homework on it, some writing utensils and a few gum wrappers.

"It seems calm enough…" Navi sat beside her sister, sighing in a bored manner.

"Lets just hope she's not long."

39754974359743

I came back out, for once dressed in pajama bottoms and a regular t-shirt, walking into the room while coming my dripping wet hair.

"Alrighty…time to see if any of nii-chan's clothing will fit you…" I mumbled, sticking my head out into the hall to see if anyone was around. Deeming it safe, I walked over to Tyson's room (AN:I dun have a brother), immediately raiding his closet, taking a few shirts and pants I didn't see him wear much at all. I walked back to my room, giving Link a towel, black lounge pants and a red shirt that said 'talk to me when I give a damn'.

"Alright, go take a shower, you'll feel and smell a lot better. You can change into those and hand me your other close so I can wash them. I'll be downstairs catching up on the news and whatnot and trying to figure out what the hell is going on, alright?" He nodded quietly, going to the bathroom after taking all his items out of his pockets and taking off all his gear.

"Just use any of the stuff lying around. Left is for hot, right is for cold." The fairies perched on my shoulders as I lightly jogged down the stairs, flicking on the television to the news station.

"Whoa! How do the people get in the box?" Tavi asked.

"Um…" I walked over to the kitchen, quickly reading the note that my family left on the fridge, saying that they'd be out of town for the week and that if I came home, not to worry. IT was strange though, but…wouldn't there be a big thing with the police if I went missing?

"Well…the people aren't in the box you see…um…they have cameras, they as in the news reporters, that record what's happening in their studio…and um… it gets send out as electric signals and our TV shows them and stuff…I'm sorry, I'm not great at explaining things."

"It's alright…I think I get it…" Tavi stared at it for a moment longer before her stomach rumbled.

"Want some fruit?"

"Yes please." Navi raised her hand. "Me too please."

"Okay." I pulled out a small basket of blue berries, placing it on the counter for them to eat.

"So I've only been gone a month…" I murmured, jogging back up the stairs to collect Link's discarded clothes. I stuck those in the washing machine, jogging back downstairs to answer the fairies questions, such as:

"What's this white box with a handle on it?"

"A Microwave. It heats up food."

"What's that thing on the wall?"

"A Telephone…it allows humans to talk to one another from around the world."

"What's…"

And so on, until Link joined us and I had to acquaint them with everything in the house. It was comical when Link encountered the radio, pressing buttons to listen to everything.

"It's a talking box…"

"No Link, it's a radio. People record what they say, or are saying and transmit the … recordage over radio waves into radios so we can hear it."

"Oh." I laughed when he encountered the automatic sprinklers, getting lightly soaked when we went into my back yard.

"Um…"

"…" He gave me an unamused look, muttering something under his breath.

"I forgot we had automatic sprinkler systems…" I nervously laughed, handing him a towel. He sighed and rubbed his hair dry, and his clothing.

"Um…at least the animals are…not here at the moment." I offered. They were at my friend's house since my parents and brother were out of town.

"I guess…" Link mumbled, sitting down on the couch. I sat beside him, deep in thought. This whole adventure started with me purchasing that necklace at the store at the mall…The personel were very familiar…

"WAIT, HOLD THE PHONE!" I screamed, suddenly bolting out of my seat and probably scaring the shit out of the Hylians.

"Link, I gotta go to the store for an hour…don't ask why, but I think I might have a lead on what we might be here for, okay?" He dumbly nodded, still a freaked out look on his face. I scribbled down a number and shoved it in his hand.

"If the house gets broken into, there's a fire or you think you're gonna die, call this number." He nodded dumbly again, myself then running out the door to the mall.

Little did I know, would I be in for a _very_ stressed out time.


	15. Prophecy

"Hello again." The green haired female store employee greeted me as I walked into the game shop.

"Hi…I was wondering if I could ask a few questions…" She nodded and smiled, calling out the other two employees and leading me into the staff room.

"We were wondering when you'd come here…we figured you'd be here tomorrow or the day after, not first thing since getting back to your home planet and all…"

I think my face must have given away my thoughts, for the red head grinned and pointed to a chair.

"It seems we've got a lot to talk about, eh?" I nodded slowly, sitting down and facing the three of them.

"Um…I think you can start by telling me who you guys all really are…though I have a pretty good guess."

"Yeah, I mean, we do look like ourselves and all…" The redhead murmured, sitting on the table.

"We are indeed the three Goddesses of Hyrule." The green haired woman calmly stated, sitting down in a chair opposite of me.

"Wow…wow…but…wow." I blinked, staring at the three of them.

"We thought you'd be…well freaking out." Nayru supplied. I shook my head, sighing.

"I think I'm done with freaking out much…I mean, come on, I was in _Hyrule_. I was in my favorite videogame, and my favorite character is sitting in my house, probably killing the appliances as we speak! I'm a human girl, and this is just totally what any fangirl would dream of!" I exclaimed, panting a little from my babbling.

"Um…about that." Faore twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"What about what?" I asked, confused.

"Well…you're not exactly human…you're Hylian, and your parents knew about you one day helping the Hero of Time so…that's why they're out. They know you're fulfilling the prophecy."

Alright, back up a little! I've lived on Earth all my life, being a normal human girl, living with my 100 human family. And now I've been blasted back from a semi adventure in Hyrule, to talk to the three Goddesses from that land, and learn that I'm not in fact human, but Hylian like Link?

I think I had fainted, for I found myself with a headache and waking up on the bench, the three women staring up at me.

"You had us worried for a moment there." Din said, giving me a help up back to my chair. I sat down heavily, placing my head in my hands.

"So…in a way, all my life I've lived a lie?"

"Well, not really…they are your blood family, but because of magic, your ears don't show up until you get into Hyrule."

Well that was handy, I suppose.

"So…there's a prophecy about me?" I asked, now intruigued. Nayru nodded and sat down.

"Yes. It was decreed that when the Hero of Time rose to save Hyrule in Her Time of Need, a child of Hyrule from another world would appear and help him. And…well, you're that child." Din nodded at Nayru, pulling something out from a drawer.

"This is a map of Power Points. They'll be vital in bringing down Gannondorf. AS Goddesses, we're not allowed to directly meddle in fate…so we're just going to give you a little push in the right direction. We have no wish to see our land be under the rule of that vile pig!" I accepted the map, tucking it gently in my purse. Faore sat down in a chair as well, her hands folded politely on her lap.

"The first power point is in a city to the north of you. There is one for every Sage you awaken."

"This really helps…" I got up and smiled, going towards the door.

"When Link and I are going to go back, I'll come talk to you again. I've really got to leave because I don't know what Link will do to my house with me gone this long…" They all smiled and nodded, opening the door for me.

"Stay safe, you hear us?" I nodded and exited the shop, driving back home.

45084083

"Oh crap." I stood in the doorway of my house, gawking at the mess. Pots and pans were everywhere, Kleenex covering the couch. The TV was left on and I think that my stereo in my room was playing. The blender was on, a few random fruits put in, splattering the ceiling with juice and seeds. Link was currently poking the toaster with his finger, hissing when toasted bread popped out. Tavi was flying around with the ceiling fan, her sister bobbing up and down on the piano, random notes playing out. Among that, everything else was in disarray.

"OI!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" I shouted, the three immediately stopping what ever they were doing and coming up to me.

"Well, we were curious about all this—" Tavi started, really nervous.

"And since the house wasn't burning down or flooding or anything, we thought it was safe and stuff--" Navi screeched, being broken off by Link.

"So…we kinda tried to se what everything does." Link finished, the two faeries nodding. I sighed and palmed my face, wondering what to clean up first.

"I shoulda known better to leave all of you unsupervised at my house this early…" I walked to the blender, turning it off and unplugging it along with the toaster. I then grabbed a washcloth and climbed onto a chair, straining to wipe the juice off the ceiling.

"You aren't in any trouble…as long as you help me clean up this mess, alright?" They nodded, The fairies wandering over to the Kleenex and putting it in the trash bin.

"Link? Could you get these juice stains on the ceiling? I can't reach!"

"Sure." He kindly helped me off the chair, taking the washcloth from me and effectively wiping the ceiling clean. I sighed and walked to my bedroom, turning my stereo off and cleaning up the clothes and papers strewn out on the floor.

"New rule for you all! Don't go into my room without permission or if it's absolutely nessisary!" I yelled out the door, shoving the laundry into the hamper. It took us most of the day to clean the whole house up, and by the time we were done, we were out of energy.

"Ugh…I hate cleaning." I whined, not noticing I was sprawled out on the couch, slightly over Link.

"Um…" I looked up at Link, who was pointing to how I was laying.

"Oh." I swear I must have been pretty red, almost throwing myself to the other side of the couch. "Hee hee, sorry!" I apologized, running a mental list of what I could cook for dinner and not burn down the clean house in the process.

"Um…does soup and noodles sound alright to you guys?" I asked, pushing myself up with a grunt.

"I don't mind." Link answered, wiping some sweat from his brow. Navi and Tavi both flew over to the table, happily eating some grapes.

"Alright then…though I'm not the best cook I'll warn you." I sighed, grabbing a pot and filling it with lots of water, a long night ahead of me.

3084woe

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll go sleep in my brother's or something." Link sighed and shook his head.

"I'll sleep on the floor. I'll be fine with a blanket and pillow."

"No, you'll sleep in my bed and I'll go sleep in my brother's." I couldn't let him sleep on the leather couch, because my parents were really huffy about people sleeping on it, something about human sweat making it stink and they hated that… And I defiantly couldn't let him sleep in my parent's bed or anything, and my brother would kill me for letting a stranger sleep in his. The guestroom was never used, so my parents had turned it into an office, the bed being all covered in papers and files that I can't move.

"Look…ugh, whatever." I sighed, throwing up my hands in defeat. I stormed into my room, grabbing a tanktop and pajama bottoms to sleep in.

"You can change in my room, just put your dirty clothing by the door, alright? I'll be out in a few minutes." I walked into my brother's bathroom, changing quickly before brushing my teeth and the whole routine. I stretched and walked back to my room, throwing my clothes in the hamper. Link sat on the edge of the bed, wearing one of my insanely huge (for me) t-shirts that fit snugly on him, and a pair of my brother's pajamas that he never wore and I claimed as mine. I passed him a pillow, then got onto the left side of my bed, scooching over to the end.

"Sheila?" I heard him question me.

"You get that side, I get this side. No way in hell am I gonna let you sleep on that floor. It's not comfortable at all. So suck it up and go to sleep." I heard him sigh before feeling the bed dip under me as he got on top of the covers.

"You'll freeze without the covers. IT gets insanly cold in here in the winter." HE got back up again, my back becoming slightly cold as he lifted up the covers and got in, his back to mind.

"Night Link." Tavi and Navi were all ready out of it, sleeping in my sockdrawer, telling me it would be comfortable enough.

"Night." I yawned and was slowly off to sleep, not noticing that Link was blushing a light pink for awhile before he too fell asleep.


	16. Awakening of the First Sage of Earth

"So…supposedly, a Power Point is somewhere in this city…" I sighed, mumbling on how much had already passed these past few months. I had a dream from the three goddesses, explaining on what had been going on with me while I was in Hyrule the past few months.

They had managed to slow down time my time away from earth, to be only a month, while in reality, I was gone for at least three. They wouldn't be able to do that again, for it took a large sum of power, and it wasn't wise to mess around with Time.

Why had we been able to travel so quickly lately on Hyrule Field the first time I was there? Apparently some foreign god had decided to meddle with time and space in Hyrule, making the distances days, minutes, shorter than in reality. The god had been reprimanded for meddling with a country not his own, made to undo the damage he made and promise never to mess around with his power near Hyrule again. What was also a bother was that he magicked the countrymen into believing that things were always this way, and for a few months at the least, people would slowly be adjusting back to how things were.

"Where would one be?" I was startled out of my deep thinking, Link having asked the question.

"Um…I'm not too sure." I looked around, trees and houses everywhere. It wasn't a big city, more like houses built around old musty ruins. Legend had it that thousands of years ago, strange humans with magic power and pointy ears had suddenly showed up one month, contstructing these ruins and temples before suddenly vanishing once more, years later. Only a few temples were intact, the rest rubble around the town and miles on around.

"I'm surprised I've never really heard of this place before either." It was the truth, this town wasn't even on the map, and it was rather hard to get here, no roads paved or beaten down to lead to this place. It was like it was isolated from the world, no one knowing of it's existence.

"You haven't?" Navi asked, resting on my head. Tavi rested on Link for a change. I shrugged carefully and nodded, suddenly wondering.

"Hey guys…how come no one seems to be about?" I asked, glancing around, noticing the empty streets. A slight wind blew across, dust spiraling everywhere.

"Now that you mention it, that is strange." No one was on the streets, so we deemed it safe for the faries to stay out for the meantime. Normally in a town or city, at _least_ somebody would be out and around making noise. It was almost as if…the town was deserted.

"Well…we can't exactly wonder about what's going on…Should we go ahead and check out the temple over that way?" Link pointed to the large intact temple jutting out from the hill a ways away. I nodded and followed him, us spending most of our morning walking there.

**NaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTavi**

"It's…beautiful…" I whispered in awe, staring up at the large marble temple. Large pillars supported the grand roof, statues of humans with pointy ears and armor on either side of the large doors. One was a female, a princess most likely, carrying a sword in her right hand. There was a triangle on her left hand, in the place of the Triforce of Wisdom. The other statue, a male, carried a shield and Master Sword, pointed high at the sky in victory. On the back of his left hand was the Triforce of Courage.

"This is…" I gasped when I noticed the Triforce, immediately trying to open the large doors. "Link, this must be it! This has to be the power spot!" I fiercely whispered, pushing against the door with all my might. Link walked over and helped me push the door slightly open, enough for us to quietly slip in.

It was dark inside, no torches or lights on. Navi and her sister flew up on ahead carefully, acting as light sources for us to walk into the room.

"So you have finally come." I swear I felt myself jump into the air when lights suddenly flared around an old man, dressed in ceremonial robes. I calmed down slightly when Link placed his hand on my shoulder, quietly nodding at the man.

"I am Remaris, protector of this temple of the Goddesses. I have been awaiting you, Hero's of Time." Upon looking closer, I noticed that he had pointed ears, so he must be a Hylian, although they were slightly shorter, by an inch or so.

"How did you know who we are?" I asked, following him when he beckoned us to. Link fell into step behind me, warily glancing around. I wasn't as on edge, somehow sensing no malice from this man. We walked a ways before we entered another door into a large room, three huge statues of what I assume to be the goddesses assembled in the center of the room in a triangle. A strange, glowing circle of green glowed in the middle, pulsing with power every second.

"I can feel the hand of the goddesses upon you. I had a dream last night that you would arrive in our unknown town to awaken a Sage of the Earth." He kneeled down before the statues, lighting a stick of incense he pulled out from the sleeve of his dark green robe. He placed it before the feet of whom I assumed as Faore before lighting another one and another one, placing those at the feet of Din and Nayru.

"So this IS the Power Spot!" I smiled, glancing around, my sight fixing on the glowing green glyph of light.

"We do not have much time, I am afraid. I can sense the evil from Hyrule. Heroine of Time, I ask of you to enter the Forest Glyph and send your prayers to the goddesses. Only then will the Sage of Forest on Earth be awakened." Link nodded at me, walking with me to the glyph. I entered the glowing circle, kneeling down, clasping my hands together in prayer, although no words came to me.

"Relax, and just _feel_. The words shall come to you." True to Remaris' words, my mind suddenly knew the words to say.

"**Oh Ancient Goddesses of Hyrule I beseech thee. Grant thine power to the Sage of Forest! Lend them thine power to vanquish the evil that plagues your precious land of Hyrule!"** I felt some sort of devine power flow though my body and into the glyph. In my mind's eye, I could see a girl laying in her bed at night time, suddenly come awake.

"The Sage of Forest has been awakened. The Goddesses have accepted your prayer. Please, come this way so I might be able to send you back to your lad of Hyrule." I weakly got to my feet, gasping as I pitched forward. I braced myself for the inevitable fall, only it never came. I slowly opened my eyes after my body fell into someone's arms, looking up into their face. Link was blushing slightly, silently helping be back to my feet.

"Uhm, Link? If possible, could I lean on you? I feel so tired…" I felt my own cheeks heat up at my request. It was the truth, since I felt like my energy was drained.

"Sure." He draped my arm over his shoulder, helping me to walk over to Remaris. The old man nodded, and a glyph appeared next to the green glyph in the center of the statues.

"Enter though there, and you shall be able to return to the Kokiri Forest. Please, give the Deku Tree and the Princess my regards." We nodded and slowly walked into the glyph and disappeared.

**TaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNaviTaviNavi**

A young girl with long light green hair stared out at the full moon from her window. Her parent's were in the doorway to her room, staring at their daughter's back. The girl turned to face them, emerald eyes hard.

"It's time."


	17. Author's Note

I just want to thank everyone who's supported this fanfic over the years. My writing style has changed a little bit over the years, so i have decided to rewrite this fanfic in a new entry with a few subtle (or not so subtle) changes. Please, to continue on with this story, read 'Dreams of Reality' for it is this rewritten version.

Hope to see you there!

~bluedranzer77


End file.
